


Hotel Trouble

by Badkittyaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren get's hired on to one of the biggest hotel chains in the world. But there is something not quite normal about the place and when Eren finds out just what is going on, there may be hell to pay. He gets sucked into the world of politics, mafia, corrupt cops, and international thief's. What is a 21 year old boy to do especially when he meets the man who seems to run this whole thing, like it's not breaking every law in the book. And why does he have to be so hot!!! Wait, Eren is straight.... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So my daughter is playing this dating app and she was so into it she decided to tell me all about the characters and the main theme of this dating app. As she's telling me all this I get this brilliant idea. So of course I start asking question and this is what came from it. The character profiles are the same and the main plot is slightly altered but everything after that is purely my own. For I literally only played the prologue of the app. If anyone is interested in what app it is.  
> https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.voltage.g.suite.en
> 
> You can all thank my daughter for this cuz she's just awesome!

Hotel Trouble   
Prologue

 

"Did you get the merchandise that I asked for?" The dark haired man asked as he walked through the underground theater that was set up like an Opera Hall. 

"Every one of them, and what I couldn't acquire Miss. Magnolia managed to get the rest." The tall blond stated.

"Good. That means Celebrity Week should be a success. How many people have already booked for the week?"

"Over a thousand sir." The manager of the hotel informed him. 

"Excellent. Are we fully staffed?" 

"Yes, all the new staff has just finished with training this afternoon. They are all very promising." The manager handed the list of recruits to the hotel owner. 

The black haired man took the paper. He read through it as he stopped in front of the stage. He nodded approvingly, handing the paper to the manager. He crossed his arms over his chest as he studied the crew setting up the stage for the auction that would be held in four days time. 

"Is Mr. Smith back in town from Europe?" 

"Yes. Miss. Zoe is at the airport picking him up as we speak." 

"I want him sent up to the penthouse when he arrives. I also want that list of employees, stolen merchandise, and guest list sent up so I can go over them." He stated, turning away from the stage. 

The tall blond nodded, firmly. The ebony man made his way to the private elevator that lead up to the penthouse. He entered, pressing a button. He relaxed against the wall, loosening his tie. He leaned his head back as he mentally went over his checklist of things he needed to do before next week. The elevator doors opened and he exited, sauntering across the living room to the desk that held his liquor. 

He poured a glass of bourbon, taking a small sip. He let out a sigh of content as he savored the burn. He took his suit jacket off laying it over the lazy boy, before making his way to the balcony. He opened the door, stepping out. He leaned against the railing, looking out over Las Vegas. 

"I see you are working hard?" A voice called out from behind him. He knew who it was without having to turn around. 

"You're one to talk, Mr. Corrupt Detective." The owner stated, chuckling. "What did you find out?" 

"Not much of anything of significance, but you are under suspicion." The man with dirty blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail came to rest next to him. He had a glass of bourbon in his hands. "I'm still looking though."

"Who said you could drink my liquor?" The shorter man snapped at the detective. 

"I figured it would be okay since I'm putting my career on the line for you." The man laughed, throwing him a charming smile. 

"Hmm." They both turned their attentions to the flashy lights of the city. 

"So when is my favorite person suppose to be here?" The detective sneered at the mafia boss being back in town. 

"Soon, and you will play nice while he is in town." The black haired man looked pointedly at him. 

"Yeah. Fine." The Detective muttered. "Where is your sister?" 

"Entertaining my Fiance." 

"Unfortunately. Her father will be here in a few days." The shorter man muttered.

"Still not happy with the arrangement?" 

"If I had another way to get the Irish mafia boss to fund me, I would be doing that instead. I'm not exactly a fan of getting married, but he insists because his daughter is so in love with me."

"It must be so great being so popular, Mr. I own one of the biggest hotel chains out there." The detective answered with a laugh. 

"I'd let you take my place if I could." He drained the rest of his glass, savoring the warmth that spread through his body. 

"No thank you. I don't have that kind of motivation to deal with all this shit." 

"Forever the lazy fuck." The owner stated with a small smile tilting at the corner of his thin lips. 

"How's preparations going for Celebrity Week?" 

"Really good. It's going to be our biggest most successful one yet." The owner answered, moving away from the railing. 

He made his way back into the penthouse. He refilled his glass with more bourbon, taking a seat on the large couch. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table, grabbing the remote for the seventy two inch smart tv on the opposite wall. He hit a button to throw up multiple screens of the security cameras in the basement. 

"You have a lot more help then you had last year." The detective noted.

"Yes, Mr. Smith brought in a bunch of his boys to make sure things ran smoothly." The owner flashed the man a knowing smile as he was rewarded with a look of disgust. 

"You really like to surround yourself with the worst of the worst don't you?" 

"Come on Detective, you get some really nice money out of it, so who are you to complain?" 

"Indeed." The dirty blond muttered, sitting back into the lounging chair.

 

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wonderful Miss Per5efone has volunteered to be my beta for this story. SO THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!! This chapter is pretty much establishing characters and meeting the crew.

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 1

 

Eren poured his coffee, yawning widely. He sauntered out of the kitchen to his living room, sinking down on the couch. He turned on the morning news. He relaxed into the cushions as he milked his coffee, still trying to wake up enough to get ready for his first real day at work. 

He was excited when he got the call from Hotel Titan. He was even more ecstatic to learn that he had got the job. The last two days had been training but today he was actually going to work the floors and he couldn't wait. He smiled giddily to himself, taking another drink of his coffee. He tucked his legs under himself as he lounged, half listening to the television. 

"Breaking News we just got in a moment ago." The newscaster said on the screen drawing Eren's attention. "Last night, one of the most famous museum was broken into. Two items were taken from there and the police has no leads. The Siren Vase was one of the items along with Starry Night painting by Vincent Van Gogh. The vase was made somewhere in between 480 BC to 470 BC. It is one of the oldest pieces of art that the had on display. The painting was painted in 1889 by a Dutch artist and is a very famous piece of art. If you have any information about either of these items please contact your local police station. Thank you." Eren frowned.

"There has been a lot of thefts lately for famous art and sculptures." Armin said from behind him.

The boy was his roommate and best friend since grade school. They spent every moment of every day together. When they were old enough to move out they both decided to leave together, getting their own place to follow their dreams. Armin wanted to be a business owner. Eren wanted to be a singer. Both of them decided to take their chances in Las Vegas since that's where they had a foot in the door. 

Armin had made friend's with a young girl when he had went to summer school in Los Angeles at a private school specializing in business. They hit it off really well and stayed in touch after that. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman and apparently her family ran one of the biggest hotel chains in the world. She most worked with her older brother at the one here in Las Vegas so they decided to give it a try since she said she would give them a good recommendation. Apparently, the girl hadn't lied because they both got hired almost on the spot.

"You mean these aren't the only ones?" Eren asked bewildered. 

"Oh yeah, it's been all over the news within the past month. Apparently over fifty famous paintings, jewelry, sculptures, statues, anything that was made by famous people of the past have gone missing and there are no leads whatsoever." Armin informed him. 

"Wow, I didn't even know." Eren looked back at the television in awe.

"Do you want pancakes or omelet for breakfast?" Armin called from the kitchen. 

"Omelet! Lots of cheese." Armin's laugh met his ears and he smiled at the sound. 

Eren had a slight obsession with cheese and skittles. He would give his first born as long as he had either on hand. He drank the rest of his coffee, then went into the kitchen to see if he could help with making breakfast. 

"So have you ever met Mikasa's brother? The supposed owner of the hotel." Eren asked curious, pouring more coffee.

"Nope. Mikasa never showed me a picture either. In fact, we really didn't talk about much of her family or mine. We just focused on studying and did homework together. We did talk about you a lot though. After I showed her your picture, she was all about knowing more about you." Armin flashed him a grin. "I think that she thinks you’re a looker." Eren blushed at that. 

"Aren't you suppose to meet up with her today for lunch?" 

"Yep. She is going to meet us down in the employee cafeteria." 

"What?" Eren looked startled. "Us?" 

"What scared to interact with an innocent little girl?" Armin teased.

"She's a rich snob. I'm pretty damn sure she's not innocent." Eren muttered, drinking his coffee. 

"She's not a snob." Armin corrected. "She's actually really down to earth. I didn't even realize she was from such a pronounced family until she told me." 

"Well look at you having friends in high places." Eren teased his smaller blond hair roommate. 

"I guess." Armin blushed as he crack open several eggs into a bowl to mix them together with some milk. "Now go get ready while I cook this for you." Eren drained the rest of his cup and placed it in the sink.

He took a fifteen minute shower and got dressed in the hotel uniform that consisted of black slack pants. A plain button up white shirt and a dark blue bow tie. He rolled up his sleeves to the middle of his forearm. He ran a brush through his hair. He looked in the mirror giving himself a charming smile. He looked good. 

He exited the bathroom and moaned at the mouth watering scent of breakfast that had filled the small flat. He made his way into the kitchen where Armin was dishing up the two omelets. Eren grabbed his plate with a happy smile. 

"You are such an amazing cook. What would I do without you?" 

"Starve." Armin teased, getting a playful punch in the arm for it.

"Har har." Eren went to the table and dug in. Within ten minutes his plate was cleaned. "That was so good. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome. By the way Eren you look good today. Did you do something different?" Eren glanced down at his attire looking confused.

"No, I don't think so." He answered glancing at Armin. "I always knew you wanted me." He joked. 

"So much I can't stand it." Armin answered with a roll of his light blue eyes.

Armin was gay. He came out in his junior year in high school. Eren was surprised but the news didn't change his relationship with the boy. They had been friends way too long to let sexual orientation come between them. Eren was straight and the thought of being with a man sexually kind of made him grossed out, but for some reason the thought that Armin took it in the ass didn't bug him as much as him getting taken in the ass. 

"I'll do dishes real quick while you get ready." Eren offered collecting both of their empty plates. 

Armin nodded in appreciation, disappearing to his room. Eren quickly took care of the breakfast mess. He pulled on his calf high Doc Martens. Armin came down the hall ready to go. They left the flat locking it up. Since they were only a few blocks away from the hotel, they decided to walk. 

The sun was already breaking the horizon, the heat of the day was starting to build. Eren cringed knowing it was going to be another hot day. They talked idly about nothing important until they arrived to the hotel. Today was the day they were going to get their set schedules. Armin had asked for a day shift, because he was a morning person. Eren, on the other hand, asked for an evening or night shift. 

They entered the hotel and froze at the commotion in the lobby. There were several people in the lobby, nicely dressed. They were all standing around talking to each other. At the center was a short man. He had black glossy hair cut in a military style. He had narrowed grey-blue eyes that didn't seem to miss any detail. He wore a black suit, his dark blue dress shirt was hanging loose from his pants. He didn't have a tie, instead the top three buttons were undone exposing some of the hard chest underneath. 

Eren realized that he had forgotten how to breath. He quickly took a couple pulls of oxygen as he berated himself. He couldn't figure out why he was staring at this short man in front of him. The man was very attractive, but Eren was straight so why in the world was he so enthralled? 

A blond girl squealed excitedly, lacing her arm through the man that had Eren's attention. Disappointment swelled in his chest at the sight. Of course, someone that good looking would have a girlfriend. He frowned shaking his head slightly. What the hell is wrong with me? He thought bewildered looking away. He turned to head to the locker rooms for the employees, but a hand on his arm stopped him. 

"Armin!" A girl called from the crowd, breaking away, coming toward them. 

Eren turned to see her. She was gorgeous. She had shoulder length black hair and almost black endless eyes. She had a small smile on her full lips. Her body type was lean, but well rounded. She was Eren's type completely, but for some reason he didn't feel the same pull to her as he did to the shorter man, who he glanced at again.

His heart slammed against his chest when those blue eyes met his. They held each other's gaze for a brief moment, but that was long enough for Eren to find himself breathless. Then the man's attention was drawn away and the spell was broken.

"Mikasa, long time no see. How are you doing?" Armin asked with a big smile.

"Good. How are you?" She inquired politely.

"Great. Thank you so much for helping me and my friend get a job here." 

"It was my pleasure." Her dark eyes turned to glance at Eren. Armin followed her gaze.

"Eren, this is Mikasa Ackerman. She's the girl I spent the summer with in Los Angeles. Mikasa, this is my best friend Eren Jeager." Armin introduced them.

"It's a nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Mikasa offered her hand to Eren and he accepted it. 

"All good I hope." He teased with a charming smile. She blushed.

"Yes they were." She released his hand. 

"Mikasa we're leaving." The short man called out, drawing all their attention to him.

Eren bit his bottom lip as the sound of that deep voice slid over his body. Their eyes met for a second, before the man looked away almost immediately. Maybe Eren was the only one who felt something earlier. He looked down at his feet suddenly feeling like an idiot. 

"That's my brother Levi and if I don't hurry he will leave me behind. Are we still on for lunch?" She inquired, slowly making her way back to her companions.

"Definitely." Armin nodded, smiling. 

"Good. I'll see you guys then." She called with a smile, waving good bye as she left to meet the group outside.

Eren watched her go. She really was beautiful. Maybe he could try the whole dating thing with her and see where it lead. Levi. So that was the man's name. He liked it. Probably more then he should have. He gave a heavy sigh, slightly annoyed with himself. 

"So?" Armin looked up at him curious.

"So what?" Eren asked, making his way to the locker rooms.

"What do you think of her?" Armin asked with a laugh at his roommate.

"She's cute. I could see myself going out with her." Eren stated with a shrug. 

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't say no." Armin answered with a huge grin.

"I just met her." Eren mumbled. 

"That's why people date Eren, so they can get to know each other." Armin frowned at his friend as Eren made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. "Are you okay? Why do you suddenly seem so distracted?" 

"Me?" Eren asked surprised. "I'm not distracted." He defended. 

"Yes you are." Armin retorted, knowing his friend well enough to know that something was wrong.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Eren opened his locker, emptying his pockets to place inside. 

"I'll get it out of you eventually." Armin stated confidently. 

"I'm sure you will." Eren mumbled, closing his locker only to be greeted by another of the new employees. 

"Good morning dick wad." Jean growled, flashing him a look.

"Really horse face?" Eren retorted features hardening at the name. "Are you going to hold this against me the whole time we are working together?" Eren demanded getting irritated.

"No just most of the time." Jean shot back.

"Dude, I didn't mean to trip you. I've already told you I'm a little bit of a klutz and it was a complete accident." Eren growled, taking a step closer to the man glaring at him. Of course Jean didn't back down and took a step forward so they were inches apart, staring daggers at each other. 

"Okay boys, break it up before someone gets hurt." Armin stepped forward placing a hand on both their chests to push them away from each other.

"Maybe someone needs to get hurt." Jean growled, making Eren's eyes narrow.

"I dare you to try horse face." Eren hands clenched into tight fists.

"You guys are now officially on the clock, so I suggest playing nice or you might lose your jobs." A firm voice stated behind them. They turned to see their team leader Marco Bott, standing in the doorway.

Jean's whole demeanor changed as soon as he saw the boy. His shoulders relaxed, offering a lazy smile. He leaned against one of the lockers, crossing his arms over his chest. Eren rolled his eyes in disgust at the display.

"We were just playing." Jean stated innocently. 

"My name is Marco Bott. We met the first day. I have been assigned as your team leader for the next couple of weeks until your assessments are over with and you are ready to work on your own." The boy stated, moving closer to the three boys. 

"I'm Jean." He held his hand out and Marco took it politely. 

"You must be Eren and Armin, right?" He pointed first to the brunette and then the blond. 

"Correct. Aren't we missing someone though? We were informed we would be in groups of four." Marco smiled.

"It's nice to see we have people who do listen. We do have a fourth member. A girl name Annie will be joining us. We are already behind schedule and the manager is a stickler for making sure things get done." Marco moved out of the room with everyone behind him.

They went out to the lobby where a bunch of the new employees were waiting. Marco walked up to the muscular blond girl that was sitting next to the check in desk. She straightened up when they approached. Marco offered a friendly smile.

"Annie Leonhart?" She nodded. "Good now that we are all here I will go over what is required of us today." He handed each of them a piece of paper. "We are working the fourth and fifth floors today. Check out is at ten in the morning. We will be cleaning these rooms immediately after ten to get them ready for the next guests. We also have a list of rooms that need to be prepared. Everything on these floors need to be cleaned. I will be supervising over your guys progress.

"Jean and Annie, you two will be focusing on the fourth floor today. Eren and Armin, you guys have the fifth floors. There will be a meeting at four this afternoon with the manager to go over some last minute details and to get your guys set schedules. Let's have a good day and make some guests happy. 

"Lastly, we all have walkies to be able to get a hold of the rest of the staff if we need too." He handed each of them a small device that had an ear piece with it. They took it, slipping the bluetooth on. Marco held up the small pager like device. "There are buttons here on the side. One is meant for paging to be able to get a hold of the team leaders. The other button is to activate the Bluetooth so that you can talk to the rest of the staff. The last one is for emergencies. If something happens to one of the guests or staff it's like a panic button and links straight to the manager." Marco placed the device onto his belt buckle. "Any other questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Good, you're all dismissed."

Eren looked down at the paper in his hand. There were hundred rooms on each floor. How in the world were they suppose to finish all these rooms within their shift? Armin drew his attention giving him a reassuring smile. 

"I'll take half and you take the other half. We should have no problem finishing them." Eren nodded.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Eren was ecstatic when he heard the team leader over his Bluetooth stating it was lunch break. He finished wiping down the bathroom counter he was cleaning and rushed out of the room. He went to the supply closet opening it up to place his cleaning cart inside. Armin met him at the elevator. 

"How's it going?" Armin asked as the door beeped open.

"Better than I thought. I'm making good progress." Eren slipped inside, pressing the button to the employee cafeteria.

"Me too." Armin bumped Eren's shoulder with his own. "See I told you it wouldn't be so bad." 

"Yeah you did." Eren ruffled the boy's blond hair, making him swat his hands away in annoyance. "I'm starving." 

"Me too. I love the food here. It's so good." Armin agreed straightening his hair down. 

"I'm kind of surprised that Mikasa is going to eat with us lowly workers." Eren answered, thoughtfully.

"I told you she's not a snob Eren." Armin retorted. 

"I know but it's just hard to believe that someone who is raised around money isn't a snob." The door opened and they exited the elevator. 

"Wow, I didn't realize there was so many people that worked here." Eren said in awe as they moved further into the cafeteria.

"This is only half. The other half of the crew comes in at one for lunch. We were lucky to get first lunch." Armin informed him as they weaved through the crowd to get in line for their food. 

"Wow I love how this place is set up like a buffet." Eren glanced around looking at all the food laid out for the employees. 

"Mikasa said that her brother has a knack for treating his employees really well." Armin added, looking just as excited.

"He also offers bonuses and yearly raises." The girl answered behind them. They both spun around in surprise to see Mikasa standing behind them. "Hey you guys." 

"Hi Mikasa." Armin answered with a smile. 

"Do you guys know what you want?" She asked curious.

"What do you recommend?" Eren inquired.  
`  
"Well it all is really good. I recommend it all. My brother only hires the best chefs in the country." She informed them, grabbing her own plate. 

They moved through the line, picking out what they wanted. They grabbed drinks and then followed Mikasa into a door that lead into a private dining room. Both boys looked surprised making her giggle. 

"This is for lunch business meetings. Some time Gunther uses it for team leader meets." Mikasa explained sitting down at the head of the table.

"Gunther?" Eren asked confused. 

"The hotel manager. Did you meet him at your interview?" She asked concerned.

"Yes he did, he's just a bit of an air head and forgets things really easily." Armin told her. 

"Shut up." Eren mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

"So are you guys aware of all the free or discounted services offered by our hotel?" She asked curious. Both boys shook their heads. "Well we have a gym and a pool on this floor that you guys are allowed to make use of anytime you want. You also get a discount at all our restaurants and bars in the hotel, plus discounts to the shows. If you work the shows, you get in for free. Are you guys maids or waiters?" She asked curious.

"We got hired on as maids." Eren said with a cringe. "I tried to get in as a waiter or bartender." Mikasa looked curious.

"You have bartending experience?" 

"A little bit. I worked at one in my hometown to save up money to come here." She frowned.

"I don't understand why they put you as a maid then. We are in dire need of bartenders. I will have that fixed by the end of the day." She declared.

"You don't have to do that." Eren said, looking slightly bewildered. "I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble Eren. Like I said we need bartenders, so this is perfect." She turned to Armin. "What about you?"

"Oh no. I've never served drinks."

"Have you waited on customers before." He nodded. "Do you want me to get you into serving instead?" Armin looked thoughtful.

"No. I think I want to give this whole maid service a try for a bit. Maybe later though." She nodded in understanding. 

"So Eren, how do you like living here?" Mikasa focused on him with soft brown eyes.

"Um... well it's hot and very dry, but it's not bad. I'm a night person so it's really nice that the city never sleeps." Mikasa laughed.

"True, it doesn't." She watched him for a long second. "I would love to show you around some time if your interested?" Eren looked up in surprise.

She worked fast, maybe a little too fast. It wasn't bad it was just a little uncomfortable to be put on the spot like this. Yeah, she was cute, but he would have liked a little time to get a feel for her personality before he jumped on that bandwagon. He mentally sighed and forced a smile on his face. This was the other thing he hated, he always had a hard time telling anyone no. Which is how it lead to him setting up a date with her on Saturday night.

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Eren and Mikasa have a date, NO they are not getting together or doing anything naughty. This is purely to get the ball rolling between Eren and Levi so the conflicts can begin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to PER5EFONE for being my beta. I really appreciate your help.

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 2

 

"She did what?" Levi hissed in the phone as rage swelled in his chest. 

His sister was going to be the death of him. He already could see it coming. God damn her. Their uncle had made it perfectly clear to her that Levi was in charge of this hotel and she was only there to assist him if he needed it. Yet, here she was placing random people wherever the hell she wanted without even consoling him on it. 

He was going to string her up and beat her to death. He swore he was. He pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose, feeling that familiar migraine come on whenever he had to deal with her. He gave a heavy sigh of defeat. 

"Where the hell is she?" He demanded of Gunther.

"I think she's in the fitness room." The manager told him. 

He hung up the phone, rising from his desk. He didn't even bother grabbing his suit jacket as he stormed out of his room. He took the stairs two at a time, hitting the landing of the living room. Petra and Erwin looked up at him upon his arrival. Petra's face lit up in joy as she saw him and he had to force a smile on his face. 

It's not that he didn't like the girl. She was really nice and very beautiful. Her shoulder length blond-red hair framed her pixie like face. She has big round, brown, innocent eyes and full lips, but Levi wasn't a fan of the woman. He was in fact, more a fan of riding cock or plowing ass whichever the occasion called for, which made this situation a little awkward since his female fiancee was sitting next to his ex boyfriend. 

"I thought you went shopping, Mrs. Ral?" He asked, pretending to care.

"I did, but just got back so I was waiting for you. I was hoping we could have dinner together." She asked, rushing to his side. 

If only she wasn't the Italian mafia leader's daughter. If only he didn't need the man’s support to back him on his most recent project. If only Erwin would stop smiling at him like that. He shot the man a look, then turned a smile to his fiancee. 

"Dinner sounds excellent. I have to go take care of something real quick, so how about you wait here for me and I'll come get you real soon." He coaxed, gently.

"Okay." She bounced off, happy that he had said yes.

Well at least she was obedient. This marriage might not be so bad if she continued to keep the complacent attitude. He made his way toward the elevator. Erwin joining him as he pressed the button. He glanced at the tall blond man with huge eyebrows. 

"You look like someone is going to die in the near future." Erwin stated with that infuriating smile still plastered to his handsome face.

"Are you volunteering?" Levi shot back, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, I like living. Thank you very much." Erwin answered with a laugh as they entered the elevator together. "So what happened?"

"My sister happened." Levi muttered to the mafia boss. 

Erwin and Levi had both went to a prestige college in Europe which is where they met and became good friends. Erwin was the grandson of the Russian mafia boss, where as Levi was the first born in a family of rich hotel owners. Levi soon came to learn that Erwin was just as devious and intelligent as himself, deciding that he needed the man as an ally, not an enemy. He just hadn't expected to get involved with the tall blond. Which was another messed up story all in itself. 

"What did she do this time?" Erwin asked with a laugh at seeing Levi's stress.

It was no secret that him and his sister spent more time butting heads than getting along. It also didn't help that she was just as stubborn as him and thought that she could do as she pleased. It didn't help that she was placed on a goddamn pedestal with their parents because she was the favorite. If it wasn't for Kenny, the little brat would have been in charge here instead of him. 

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching the buildings grow bigger through the glass window of the elevator as he tried to control his anger. He was thirty-one years old. He shouldn't be able to let his twenty-one year-old sister dictate his moods like this. 

"She apparently decided that she was going to place a wet behind the ears boy, who was in cleaning service, into the bar as a bartender." Levi growled. 

"A fresh bartender huh?" Erwin grabbed his chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, lost in thought. "Is he any good?"

"How the hell should I know? I just saw the damn brats profile picture. I didn't stop to read his credentials. That's what I pay Gunther for." Levi retorted, glaring at the man. 

"Okay, well what do you plan on doing about it?" Erwin asked, curious.

"I'm going to rip Mikasa a new asshole, then I'm going to the bar tonight when the little shit comes on and see if he's worth a damn." Levi snapped. 

He wasn't going to lie, the last bartender had stole money from them and he had to disposal of him. This left Levi in a tight spot because he was forced to put Mike in the club and he needed the man elsewhere. To replace a main reliable bartender was a pain in the ass and regardless of popular belief, finding a good one was hard. He ran a hand through his hair in his growing frustration.

What worried him was the fact he hadn't heard any of this from his sister. She had never mentioned the boy's name. For all Levi knew was that she was doing all this just to get a piece of ass. If that was the case, he was firing the boy on the spot and kicking him out of his hotel. He didn't have time to deal with his sister's high school whims. 

"And if he is a good bartender?" Levi shot him a glare. 

"Then I'm going to pat the kid on the back and get to work on covering my ass in the long run, but I doubt a twenty one year old is going to be worth anything with having less than a year of experience." Levi answered with a snort of laughter.

"You might be pleasantly surprised." Erwin told him, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"With a twenty-one year-old brat bar-tending?" Levi let out a dark chuckle. "I doubt that." The elevator dinged and the door opened to the employee's floor. 

They both exited, heading for the gym. Levi still thought the place was a waste of money. Barely anyone ever used it except for Mikasa and why she didn't use the one in the Penthouse still confused him. He opened the door, stepping inside. He found his sister, lifting weights. He stopped in front of her and she looked up, her eyes narrowing at the look on his face.

"What's got you all bent out of shape?" She asked, placing the barbells on the ground in front of her. 

"You want to explain to me what you were thinking, putting a twenty one year old brat in my club?" She rolled her eyes.

"This is what we are going to fight about?" She rose to her feet, taking her towel off her shoulders to wipe down her sweaty face. "You should be thanking me for finding someone." 

"The kid has only worked here for less than a week and you want to put him into one of our busiest locations with less than a year's experience under his belt." Mikasa gave him a look of boredom and he almost hit her. Why are sibling so good at crawling under one another's skin?

"You really don't have an option to be picky especially with one of your biggest events coming up." Mikasa shot back defensively. Levi raised a thin eyebrow at her.

"So who is this boy exactly?" Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"A friend of a friend." She answered, glaring at him. 

"You're not doing this to get a hard dick are you?" She looked at him in disgust.

"Always so vulgar."

"Just getting to the point dear sister, since I know that you have zero skill in seduction." Levi fired back, watching Mikasa's face go red from either anger or embarrassment. Maybe a little bit of both. 

"Fuck you, Levi." She hissed.

"Not into incest, but thanks anyway. It's flattering to know you like me so much." Levi gave her an antagonizing smile. She made a sound of outrage, turning to walk away. He reached out grabbing her arm harshly, stopping her. She shook him off, but turned back toward him, acknowledging that he wasn't going to let her leave until he wanted her too. "Don't do something like this again. If you do I will put your ass back on a plane and send you home to Japan." Levi warned darkly. 

"Fine. Whatever." She went to leave, but stopped short looking over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to at least give him a shot?" 

"Yes. I will see if your boy toy is any good, but if he isn't I'm firing him." She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. 

Both men watched her disappearing into the woman's locker room. Levi let his body relax as his anger seemed to fade now that he had taken care of his sister. Erwin placed a hand on him and he shot a look at the tall blond. 

"It's always entertaining to witness your sibling spats." He joked. Levi shrugged him off. He headed for the door, dreading going out to dinner with Petra. "You realize if you sent her home your parents would blow a gasket." 

"Like I care what my parents think." They entered the elevator once more. "Did you get everything set up for security?" 

"It's all taken care of. I have twenty-four hour surveillance on the merchandise." Levi nodded in approval. "Have you found out anything about the Italian mafia?" 

"There was whispers that Nile Dok is up to something, but nothing concrete. I also heard that some politicians are teaming up with him. I would be very careful how you approach the situations. Whether it's stated or not you are definitely a target." Erwin warned him. 

"I dare them to try me on for size." Erwin looked him up and down with a goofy smile. 

"Don't even." Levi growled already aware of the short joke that Erwin had on his tongue. "I will cut your tongue out so you can never say a word about my stature again." He threatened, which only caused Erwin to laugh.

"I really do miss that mouth of yours." The man moved forward, backing him against the wall. Levi glared up at him as he leaned down to let his lips brush against Levi's ear. "Especially around my cock." Levi stiffened, but his cock hardened at the image that popped into his head. 

Sex with Erwin had always been mind blowing. Some days he even missed it, but those days were long gone. They had been ever since the man moved back to Russia. Levi had told him that they would end whatever they had when he did, because Levi didn't do the whole long distance thing. He liked being able to do whatever he wanted without being tied down to anything. 

Erwin had agreed, but wasn't happy about it. They had been together for five years, so it was really hard to separate after that long of messing around with one person. It was the closest thing Levi had ever come to actually having a boyfriend. He pushed at Erwin's shoulders to get him to back off. Now, that Erwin was back they could pick up where they left off, but even though Levi refused to admit it, he had been hurt when Erwin left. A part of him wanted Erwin to give up the mafia and stay with him. He knew it was ridiculous and impossible. Just like it was impossible for Levi to give up inheriting the family hotels, but tell his heart that.

"Well, my mouth doesn't miss your giant horse cock. In fact, it's quite glad to have it's space back." Levi shot back, making Erwin bark out in laughter.

"You are always going to be a smart ass aren't you?" Levi gave him a cunning grin.

"Always." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eren stared up at the tall blond, trying not to look as terrified as he felt. The man had to be at least six foot six. He had broad shoulders that was a dead give away that the man was ripped underneath the black button up shirt. Those hard blue eyes stared down at him, like he could read into Eren's soul. This made him extremely uncomfortable causing him to shift nervously on his feet. 

The club wasn't very busy, making Eren wish that it was so the man would be forced to do something other than stare him down. He tried to hold eye contact with the man to prove that he wasn't intimidated but that was damn near impossible. 

"So you think you can bartend." It wasn't a question, it was a statement that was so degrading that it made him cringe.

Eren decided he must have a death wish, because here came that familiar defensive anger that usually got his ass handed to him. He squared his shoulders defiantly, lifting his head to look the man in the eyes. Yep, he was not going to live to see tomorrow morning.

"I know I can." He retorted, confidently. 

The man's eyes narrowed and he silently said his prayers. He would have kicked his own ass if it was possible. Armin had always told him that his mouth was going to get him into serious trouble. Once again, his best friend was right. He was a dead man. That being said the laughter that filled his ears was not what he had expected. It left him slightly off balanced and highly confused. 

"Confidence will take you a long way here as long as you can back it up with your actions." The man stated, patting him hard on the back.

"Thanks...." He cringed as pain washed over him. This man had some muscles on him if the agony that Eren was feeling was any indication. "I think."

"I'm Mike. If you want to stay, I'm the one you have to impress. Now, let's give you that tour and rule guide lines before the rush comes." Eren nodded hesitantly, following the man behind the bar. 

Fifteen minutes later, Eren had been introduced to the staff, giving a rough overview of the menu. Thankfully he had already memorized all the drinks and had a few concoctions of his own, so that didn't stress him out. But being under this giant's watchful eye fried his nerves. Fuck, he was intimidating. 

Eren wrapped the waist apron around his waist, watching Mike explain the till to him. He frowned, trying to follow the explanation, but it was obvious that this cash register was far more advanced than any he had ever used. This was going to take some time to get the hang of, but lucky he picked up on things quickly. 

"That's about it. Do you think you can handle it?" Eren nodded slowly. 

"Yeah. I got this." Mike gave him a cocky smile, making his hackles rising.

"We'll see, pipsqueak." The man laughed and walked away from him. 

Mike was right about the rush. As soon as it hit five, it was like someone opened the gate for feeding time and all the cattle came stampeding through. It took Eren a bit to adjust to amount of people. He had worked at a small town pub when he lived at home. They had busy moments, but nothing like this. This was like five o'clock rush hour. Eren glanced over at Mike, surprised how easily the man worked the crowd, getting everyone's order out efficiently yet quickly. 

Calm down. Eren told himself taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Within seconds he was in a zone. He was starting to get the feel of the flow within the club. He was able to interact easily with the customers. He always been social, so he used his natural charm to his advantage. He found if he flirted with this chick or joked with this man, they were more prone to be patient with him as he worked through the orders.

By nine he was having a blast, feeling right at home. When they didn't have so many customers at the counter and he was only working on a few drinks, Mike sauntered over, causing him to glance up at him. He stiffened, focusing on the drinks he was making. 

"I'm impressed pipsqueak. You handle yourself as well as you say. I'll vouch for you. Welcome to the crew." Mike offered him a genuine smile, which warmed him more than he liked. 

"Thank you." He said softly, then went to hand out his drinks. 

"I'd like a drink." Someone called from his left. 

He turned to face the customer. His body froze when he met those grey blue eyes that made him lose all bodily functions. He couldn't stop himself from clearing his throat awkwardly as he approached the man. He felt his heart pound in his chest as the man continued to look at him intensely. 

"I didn’t think the owner would come down here to get drinks?" Eren said uncomfortably. 

"Well you thought wrong. Are you going to get me my drink or do I need to fire you?" Levi demanded.

Eren stiffened, clearing his throat again. Smooth, pissing off the owner was such a great idea. He fiddled with the rag in his hands to try to disguise the nervousness he was feeling.

"What can I get you?" Eren murmured, Levi's eyes narrowed slightly making him wonder if he fucked up again.

"Surprise me." Levi stated in a deep voice, leaning back in his chair. 

Eren frowned. Yeah, that wasn't too much pressure or anything. He debated on all the drinks he knew and decided on one of his own recipes. He grabbed a glass debating on what kind of drink that the man would probably like. He went with a bitter sweet concoction. 

He started mixing his ingredients. A little bit of bittersweet Vermouth. Adding a touch of clover honey syrup. He added it to the glass of Apple brandy and ginger beer. He shook it up with a natural motions that looked almost graceful. He tipped it up, so the cup was on the bottom, adding a slice of lime to the side of the glass. He pushed it forward to sit in front of Levi. 

He glanced up, feeling his cheeks heat at the penetrating gaze of the other. Levi leaned forward once more picking up the glass. He took a small drink of it, nothing showing on his face. Eren was sweating nervously under his collar. He wanted to reach up, to rearrange it but didn't dare. 

"What's it called?" That deep voice inquired, causing him to shiver.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, slightly confused.

"The drink brat. What's it called?" The voice hardened with annoyance, those gorgeous eyes flashing in irritation.

"Oh... uh... Snowbird." He stumbled out, tripping over his words.

"I've never heard of it." Levi studied the drink, before taking another drink.

"I invented it at the bar I use to work out. I found that a lot of customers who were a fan of bitterness like it." Levi raised an eyebrow at that.

"What made you think that I would like it?" The man inquired with a small quirk at the corner of his lips.

"I don't know. I guess it was just a quick assessment. I'm usually never wrong." Eren stated nervously. When those grey blue eyes narrowed on him, he cursed himself for having a loose tongue. 

"You're a good judge of character. You were right, I do like." He relaxed at that statement, a huge smile taking over his face. "Don't get too full of yourself brat, it doesn't mean I'm impressed." Levi stated flatly. 

"It's okay as long as you like the drink." He answered with a happy shrug. Levi looked slightly taken back by his reaction. 

Seeing this confident man look slightly off kilter made Eren feel a rush of pride. He gave the man one more smile before he turned away to the two girls who were calling for him. He could feel Levi's eyes follow him as he worked. His body temperature was slowly starting to rise at the attention. He glanced over to see Mike and Levi locked in a discussion, but Levi's had him locked down with those blue eyes. He shivered, his heart speeding up. This man was intense. Everything about him was pure sex and he could feel his body responding. 

He frowned in confusion. Why was his body responding? He liked girls. Yet, he couldn't stop his eyes from continuing to seek Levi out. When he noticed that the man had left he felt such overwhelming disappointment that his whole night went to shit after that. He continued with working for the customers but his heart just wasn't into it.

 

TBC....


	4. Chapter 3

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 3

 

Levi found he was having a hard time taking his eyes off the boy as he worked around the bar. He remembered the boy from the other day, when Mikasa had been talking to him and the blond kid in the lobby. He had to admit, his sister had good taste in men. 

The boy was tall with messy, brown hair that framed that lean, tan face. He had a full bottom lip, making Levi wonder if it tasted as good as it looked. Those eyes were the real catcher. They were a large bright green that stood out against his tan skin. They were memorizing to the point that Levi had begrudgingly lost himself in them a few times. The boy's body was lean, indicating that he had some form of muscle mass but not as built as Levi himself. 

The kid moved around the bar with the ease that clearly showed that he was familiar with the bar scene. He also had a smile that drew a person in, making them want to get to know the person behind such friendliness. He was an enigma and Levi was drawn in like a moth to a flame. Mike came to rest against the bar next to him. 

"What do you think?" Levi demanded, watching the boy flirt with two girls who were blushing at what he was saying.

"He's good. Really good. At first, he seemed to struggle, but it didn't take him long to adjust picking up the flow. The customers seem to like him too. I've had several ignore me just to get the boy to take their orders." Why did that irritate him? 

"You think he could take over your position?" Mike smiled, watching his partner.

"Easily. He's got confidence and the skill to back it." Levi nodded, still following the boy with his eyes. 

"Try this." Levi pushed the drink in Mike's direction. The man frowned at it.

"I thought you didn't like cocktails?" 

"I don't. That's what the boy choice to make for me." Mike took a drink, looking at it surprised.

"It's pretty damn good, but it's not something off the menu. What is it?" He looked up at Levi impressed.

"Apparently it's called Snowbird. The brat invented it. He said that he thought I would like it." Mike raised an eyebrow. 

"Did you?" Levi turned to the man in front of him finally. 

"More then I should have." He stated not sure if he was talking about the drink or the damn kid. "When is he suppose to be off?" 

"He's working to eleven. Then I'm giving him Saturday and Sunday off." 

"Keep him until three. Then have him work the weekend. I want him ready for the week. I want him bartending at the celebrity parties." Levi ordered.

"Are you sure about that?" Mike asked surprised that Levi would let newbie that close to their operations. 

"Do as I say, Mike." Levi snapped, rising from the bar and disappearing into the crowd. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"You are working me ten days in a row?" Eren asked, surprised after Mike and him had gotten off shift. 

"It comes from the top." Mike answered sitting behind his desk in his little office, looking up at Eren who was standing on the other side. "You'll get overtime and the tips will be so worth your while." Mike added. 

Eren chewed his bottom lip as he thought about it. He knew that Mike was right, plus all the celebrities he'd get to meet, but ten days was a long time without a day off. He just didn't know if he would be able to handle it. On top of that, he had a date with Mikasa later that night that he would have to cancel not that he really felt comfortable going out with her in the first place. He barely knew the girl. 

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Eren asked carefully.

"Well you do, but you might not like the consequences if you decide not to do it." Mike told him honestly. 

"Fine. I'll be here at five tonight." Eren mumbled feeling defeated. 

"Good choice. You can go home now. I'm sure you're tired. Good work tonight."

"Thanks." Eren turned to leave but Mike stopped him.

"Oh, I forgot here's your cut from the tips tonight." 

Eren reached out taking the wad of cash that was being held out to him. There had to be at least twenty bills in the stack and most of them were hundreds. His eyes widened in disbelief, looking at Mike. The man smiled knowingly.

"I told you they would be worth it." Eren shoved the bills into his pocket, rushing out of the room. 

He didn't stop until he got to the staff locker rooms. He opened his locker pulling out the money. He counted through it, his eyes going wide. He had just made over fifteen hundred dollars in tips. His heart raced at the thought. He had been lucky to go home with almost two hundred dollars at the pub he had worked at. A huge grin crept on to his face as he put the money away in his wallet, slipping it into his back pocket. 

He gathered the rest of his things. He shut his locker, exiting the room. There was still a good amount of people around even though it was past three in the morning. He loved how this city was always alive. He headed toward the entrance, but stopped short when someone called his name. He turned around, and was surprised to see Mikasa running toward him. 

"Hey isn't it kind of late for you to be up?" She snort laughed at the question.

"It's Vegas Eren." He smiled sheepishly.

"Good point." 

"I just heard that you are working for the next ten days." She looked upset.

"Yeah, apparently they want me to work the private bar upstairs." Mikasa looked surprised at that.

"My brother wants you to work the celebrity parties?" 

"That's what Mike said. Why do you look so freaked out?" He asked, confused. 

"It's nothing. I was just a little surprised. So I guess that means our date is cancelled tonight?" Eren tried to look sincere.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She waved off his concern.

"No worries. We'll have other times." She gave him a small private smile. "You must be really good if my brother approves of you. I'm excited to see you in action." Eren's cheeks heated at those words. 

He wasn't excited at the fact that Mikasa was hitting on him. He was excited because she had said that Levi had approved of him. Just hearing that made his body heat up and his stomach feel like flutter in anticipation. Why was it he couldn't wait to see the owner again? Was gay contagious? He knew it wasn't, but he had never found a man attractive the way he did Levi. 

Maybe it was because he was exhausted. He would go home, take a nice long hot shower and go to bed. In the morning he will wake up and not even think about Levi. A thought crossed his mind, stopping all other thoughts in the process. He turned his attention back on the girl in front of him.

"That girl that was with Levi in the lobby the other day, was that your brother's girlfriend?" Mikasa frowned at the sudden change of subject. 

"Petra? No, she's my brother's fiancee." 

The world just crashed down on Eren like a ton of bricks. He knew he should have been relieved, but instead there was a painful tightening in his chest. He was suddenly finding it rather difficult to breath. He felt like everything around him froze in place and all that matter was the fact that he was left standing alone, hurting. 

"I see." He forced out. He tried to offer Mikasa a smile, but it came out more as a grimace. She looked at him in concerned confusion. "I'm exhausted so I'm going to call it a night." 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded, leaving the girl standing there. 

One would think that the cool night air hitting his face would bring him out of his state of bewilderment. It didn't. Instead, he moved on numb legs toward his apartment. In fact, his whole body was starting to go numb. He knew he shouldn't be so shocked at the fact that someone as sexy as Levi would have a fiancee. The girl had been gorgeous. They looked perfect together, but he just didn't want them together. 

His legs stopped moving as the realization started to kick in. He liked Levi. Not the way he like Armin. He like the man in the way that he wanted to feel the man against him, inside him and the thought didn't make him want to puke all over the sidewalk. He wanted to kiss him and have Levi's hands all over his body. Eren could feel the blood drain from his face as this dawned on him. 

Holy Jesus fucking Christ. He was gay for Levi Ackerman! 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Mikasa made her way into the kitchenette to get herself some morning coffee so that she could function for the day. After Eren had left, she had spent all night tossing and turning. There was something about their conversation that was bugging the shit out of her, but she couldn't place her finger on it. 

She made her way down the spiral staircase to come into the living room. She stopped short, noticing Petra and Levi lounging on the couch together while they watched the news. Her eyes narrowed on them as she studied them closely. 

Her brother had his left calf laying against his opposite knee and his right arm was thrown over the back of the couch behind Petra. He was holding his cup of coffee that ridiculous way he always did, attention focused on the television. 

Petra was sitting close to him, her legs tucked up under her lying towards the right side of her petite body. She was almost facing Levi with her eyes glued to him. She was talking to him about something with a soft smile on her face. Levi didn't ignore her, but he didn't really interact with her either. It dawned on Mikasa watching them like that, that Petra was obviously more into Levi then he was into her. She scowled. Her brother was an ass. She felt so sorry for Petra. 

Mikasa was aware that he brother was bisexual. He had never been the type of person to hide his sexual exploits, but she had never really seen him shun someone the way he did Petra. Was it because she was his fiancee? Mikasa didn't really know and honestly she didn't really care. It was way too early to be contemplating over this. She had better things to worry about, like coffee and Eren. 

She stepped into the kitchen to find Furlan and Isabel arguing about something of little importance like they always did. They stopped when she entered the room, giving her big smiles. She offered one back. Of all the assholes that worked for her brother, they were two that she could stand to be around.

"Good morning Mikasa! How did you sleep?" Isabel asked brightly.

"Lousy." This caused the other to look at her, concerned. "I have a lot on my mind." Mikasa poured herself a cup of coffee and took a big sip. Okay, brain was starting to wake up. 

"Don't we all." Furlan answered, leaning against the fridge. "It will be better after next week." Mikasa made a sound of argument in the back of her throat as she took another drink, spacing out. 

"Levi has been so busy making sure everything's running smoothly that he's been such a grouch." Isabel complained.

"Accept for last night. He came back from the bar in a pretty good mood." Furlan glanced at Mikasa when she froze, staring at him. "What?" He asked kind of spooked by the look on her face. "You're kind of freaking me out." 

"Son of a bitch." Mikasa hissed as she realized what had happened last night between her and Eren. 

She slammed her coffee down on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen. She made her way to her brother with a tight look of anger. Both Levi and Petra looked up at her. Levi's face giving away nothing, while Petra looked concerned. 

"I need to talk to you now." Mikasa hissed at her brother. 

"It's too early in the morning for your hissy fits, Mikasa." Levi retorted.

"You can come with me, or we can do this here." She gave a direct look at Petra, which confused the girl even more, but Levi picked up on the gesture. 

"Excuse me while I deal with this." He muttered to Petra as he lead the way up to his office with his sister close on his heels. 

Mikasa turned on him in anger when they were finally behind closed doors. Levi gave her a warning glare, not liking the energy flowing off her. She slowly approached him and he held his ground. She really wish she had the power to intimidate him. 

"What the hell happened with Eren at the bar last night?" She demanded.

"This is what all the anger is about this early in the morning?" Levi asked with a laugh, leaving her fuming in the middle of his room while he took his seat behind the desk.

"No, I have a valid reason to be upset. I just want to know if I should be directing it at you." Levi frowned at that, studying her.

"I talked to him, he made me a drink and kept his job." 

"You didn't hit on him did you?" Levi looked at her like she was crazy before laughing in down right amusement. 

"What, he shot you down and you think it's because of me?" 

"He didn't shoot me down. He was upset last night and I know how promiscuous you can be." Levi settled down, watching her.

"I didn't go after your boy toy. Maybe you made the wrong assumption that he was straight." Levi offered, finding the whole situation very humorous. 

"He's not gay. His roommate clarified that he's not."

"Could have fooled me." Levi mumbled. 

"What?" Mikasa snapped irritated at his mumbling. He offered her an innocent grin, which pissed her off even more.

"Nothing." 

"God damn it Levi. You can have any fucking person in the goddamn world, so you leave Eren alone. Don't scare off the first boy that I find attractive." She hissed, flat out irritated at this point. 

"Let's get something straight right now." Levi stated, sobering from being disrespected by his sister. "I didn't do anything to Eren. Second of all I have better things to do than chase after immature brats to get my dick wet and third, if your boy toy shows an interest in me, that's not my fault. Maybe he just doesn't like you the same way that you like him. Or maybe, Mikasa, you are coming on a little too strong. I have no fucking clue what happened between the two of you, but you better damn well leave me out of it." Levi hissed as he stared hard at his sister. 

His tone instantly deflated her anger along with his words. He was right. She had just automatically assumed that Levi had done something. But she just didn't understand why Eren got so upset after asking about Petra. He almost looked heart broken. Levi was right though, if Eren did like Levi it wasn't her brother's fault. He couldn't do anything about how Eren felt. 

"Stop that." Levi sank defeatedly into his chair. 

"Stop what?" Mikasa looked up at him.

"Looking like you're going to cry." Levi answered. She gave him a look like he was insane if he thought she was going to cry. She moved to the chair in front of his desk, sinking into it. He leaned back studying her and she returned his look with one of her own. "So what brought all this on anyway?" 

"Forget about it. I just must have misread the conversation last night and his actions. He's really emotional. Nothing like you and everyone else here. He wears his heart on his sleeve. I'm not use to that." She muttered, almost looking like she was pouting. 

Levi seemed to be lost in thought by that statement. She wondered if he was thinking about Eren or all the other shit he was dealing with. She leaned forward intent on bringing up his relationship with Petra. She still didn't think it was fair the way he was treating her. 

"Why don't you talk to her if you don't want to be with her." She asked. 

The look on Levi's face was a dead give away that she should have left the subject alone, but somebody needed to say something for Petra's sake. If none of his partner's in crime were going to, then that only left her to do it and she would be damned to see a sweet girl like Petra get lead on by her jackass of a brother. 

"It's not that easy." He snapped. "Now get out, we are not having this conversation." 

"We are going to have this conversation because it is not fair to her." 

"God damn it Mikasa, this isn't your business so stay the fuck out of it." Levi roared, rising to his feet. 

"If you don't tell her I'm going to. You may be so bent on getting her daddy's money, but I won't let you break her heart in order to do so." Levi was around the desk, grabbing the front of Mikasa's shirt so they were inches apart. 

"This isn't about what I want Mikasa." He growled in a deadly drawl. "Our uncle was the one that set this up and you know I can't go against him in this. So unless you have a death wish I would keep your nose clean and mouth shut." Mikasa pried his hand off her shirt, even though it was difficult. She was strong, but Levi was stronger. 

"I think you both are messed up for doing this to her." Mikasa snapped. "And I hope you both burn in hell." 

She turned on her heel and stormed out of her brother's room. If she spent one more second in his presence they would most likely end up in a fist fight. She could beat anyone down that challenged her except for him. Of course, it never stopped her before but she really didn't want to spend the rest of her day nursing her wounds and pride. 

 

TBC....


	5. Chapter 4

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 4

 

If there was one thing in the whole world that Eren hated, it was waking up feeling the same exact way he felt the previous night. That being said, he knew his day was going to suck something bad. He was on autopilot as he got ready for work. Armin was still at work. They hadn't been seeing much of each other now that Eren worked nights. 

He ran a brush through his hair halfheartedly, staring at the sink, not even seeing it. He still wasn't sure why Levi being with someone was such a hard blow, but it was, and he was having a really hard time shaking it off. He placed his brush down, tied his bright blue tie along the neck of his black button down. He exited the bathroom, slipping on his Doc Martins after sitting at the table. 

He glanced at the clock. He had an hour before his shift. He decided he would go in early. Maybe he would see Armin and could talk to him about his little issue. He locked up his flat, starting down the sidewalk. Halfway to the hotel he had loosened his tie and rolled his sleeves up to his forearms. It had to be at least eighty-five degrees out. 

He picked up his pace to get to his work faster. This heat was going to be the death of him if he didn't get into the air conditioned building. He got lucky to find Marco at the reception desk as soon as he walked in. He made his way to the man's side, offering him a friendly smile. 

"Hey, is there any way I can talk to Armin?" He asked curiously.

Marco looked at his watch. "Yeah. Sure. The boy is due for a break more than anyone. He's working the third floor today. I'll let him know you are headed up." 

"Thanks man." Eren jogged to the elevator, hitting the button to go up. He pressed it again when the door didn't open quick enough for him. 

The door dinged open and he slipped inside, pressing level three and then the close button. He relaxed against the wall as he waited for his floor. Armin greeted him on the other side of the doors when they opened. The relief that rushed over Eren surprised him. He was so happy to see a familiar face. 

"Hey, Eren long time no see." The blond joked. 

"Yeah." Eren rubbed the back of his head, moving to his friend's side. 

Armin's smile slowly faded as the boy studied him. Eren didn't try to hide that he was upset. He was too worried with his feelings to even pretend that he was okay. Armin placed a concerned hand on his bare arm.

"What's going on?" He inquired softly. 

"Um... well... I wanted to ask you how you knew you were gay?" Eren looked away feeling really awkward. 

Armin looked at him in surprise. He could feel the boy studying him, but he refused to look at him. They had so many conversations about Eren being straight, that him asking this was like a red flag that maybe Eren had been fooling himself all these years. 

"Well, I knew because I found myself looking at boys more than girls and getting turned on." Eren swallowed hard as he digested the words. "Eren, are you... Is there a man that you're into?" Armin asked, carefully.

Eren shifted nervously. Part of him was telling him to keep his mouth shut, but this was his best friend. He knew Armin wouldn’t judge him or think badly of him no matter what, but how did you tell your best friend that you were lusting after a multi-billionaire who was engaged? Plus, to add insult to injury, it was the brother of the girl that was crushing on him. 

"Eren are you sure you're okay? You look really pale." 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eren ran a hand through his hair. "I.... I do like a guy. A lot. To the point that looking at him makes my body hot and I can't stop staring at him whenever he's around." He mumbled. 

"Well that's not a bad thing Eren. You can't help who you like. Love is love, no matter sex." Armin encouraged. 

"That's not really the issue." Eren gave a heavy sigh and started pacing the hall. 

He knew that his friend was extremely worried about him by the look on his face. Eren had always been really optimistic. Always had a bright smile on his face. Pacing the hall like this was a dead give away that he was stressed out of his mind.

"Okay, explain the issue to me, so I can understand." Armin said softly.

Eren rubbed the back of his head again. "It's Mikasa's brother." He whispered so softly that it barely sounded like he had said anything.

"What?" Armin leaned forward toward him.

"It's Levi, Mikasa's brother." Eren said louder, stopping to look at him. 

Armin's mouth formed an 'O', but didn't say anything. Eren could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He was so embarrassed for admitting it. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. His best friend looked so taken back. It was blatantly obvious that Armin had not been expecting him to say that. God, he really wish he would have kept his mouth shut. 

"You... um... do realize that.... Mikasa has a thing for you, right?" Armin forced out slowly, causing Eren to nod his head. The blond worked his bottom lip between his teeth as he studied Eren. "That's quite a mess." 

"Tell me about it." 

"What are you going to do about it?" Armin pressed.

"I really don't know. I'm still trying to sort out the fact that I want to fuck a guy." Armin tried to hide the giggle at the statement, but he couldn't. 

"I'm sorry." He said laughing. "I just never thought I would hear the day that you, Eren Jaeger, wanted to sleep with a guy." Eren chuckled, the tension suddenly dissolving into the relaxed atmosphere.

"Yeah, well, it feels weird to say it." Eren answered with a shrug. 

"You know you could always talk to Mikasa about this. I'm sure she would understand and maybe even help you." Armin suggested.

Eren's smile slowly faded away until he was sober again. There was that familiar ache in his chest again. He couldn't stop from rubbing just over his heart trying to cope with the feeling. He was not liking this feeling at all. He wish it would just disappear so that he didn't have to deal with it anymore. 

"Levi has a fiance, so that kind of solves this problem." Armin grimaced at the news. 

"Wow, your luck sucks." Armin said sympathetically. 

"Tell me about it." Eren glanced at his watch, his eyes widening. "Shit, I gotta go." He pressed the button to the elevator. "I have to work the next ten days straight, I don't know when I'll see you again."

"You have my number. Text me if you need me." Armin told him, just as the doors opened.

"Thanks Armin." Eren offered a weak smile. 

"Anytime!" His blond hair friend called as the doors shut to the elevator. 

Eren gave a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his hair again. He cringed immediately afterwards, trying to smooth the disheveled mess. He made his way to the club on the first floor. Mike greeted him as soon as he walked through the door. He forced a smile on his face trying to seem natural. 

"This is one of our busiest nights, but I'm sure we will own it." Mike answered easily. 

"I won't let you down." Mike smacked him on the back, making him cringe from the pain. 

Eren wondered if the man knew how to apply the friendly gesture, well, friendlier. He was convinced he was going to have a bruise there by the end of the night. Mike walked off and he sighed, grabbing his waist apron. He tied it around himself, getting to work setting up his space how he liked it. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Petra frowned as Levi walked off. She was starting to get the impression that the man was trying to avoid her whenever possible. She sank down on the sofa trying not to be upset at the fact that she wasn't going to have dinner with her fiance. She played with the diamond ring on her ring finger with a sad smile. 

She knew that her father had pressured Levi into getting engaged with her. She had hoped that after spending some time with her, he would fall for her as much as she had him. She smiled sadly. The ring really was gorgeous, but it felt so fake on her finger. 

"Hey." Petra looked up to see Mikasa approaching her. 

"Hey, how you doing?" Petra offered a genuine smile. 

She really liked Mikasa. The girl was a lot like Levi and didn't really talk much. The girl had always been really nice to her though. They had talked a few times, having a lot in common. The girl had spent the time with her that Levi didn't and they had become fast friends. 

"I see my brother ran off to do what he does best." Mikasa's voice held a tint of bitterness. 

Petra wondered what had happened between them this morning that had caused for the tension between them. She didn't press the issue. She knew that Mikasa was a very private person just like her brother. She was convinced Mikasa would talk to her if the girl needed to vent or needed some advice. 

"He told me that he had something that came up that needed his immediate attention." 

"Yeah, he usually does." Mikasa rolled her dark eyes. "Hey this guy I like is bartending tonight and I want to see him in action. Do you feel like going clubbing?" Petra's eyes lit up in excitement. 

"That would be fun. I would love too." Mikasa smiled.

"Good, I really didn't want to go alone." Petra rose to her feet. 

"Let me change and I'll be right down." 

Petra ran upstairs. She quickly changed into a blue and black plaid skirt. She put on a black camisole, pulling over a lace see through blue tank top. She put on some black flats and rushed back downstairs. Mikasa looked her over approvingly. 

"Very sexy." Petra blushed, mumbling a thank you. 

They went to the elevator heading down to the first floor. Mikasa lead the way to the club, opening the door for here. Loud techno music filled the entryway and she smiled happily. She slipped inside and they made their way to the bar. A young boy with messy brown hair and the most stunning grin eyes flashed them a huge smile in greeting. Petra bit the side of her bottom lip as she looked him over in appreciation. 

He was hot. Not a dark sexy like Levi. He was more like a boyish charming sexy that made her want to tease him just to see if she could make him blush. She leaned into Mikasa, so she could talk loudly in the girl's ear. 

"Is that him?" Mikasa nodded, her dark eyes never leaving the boy. "He's very cute." 

"He is, isn't he?" Mikasa purred, making Petra giggle.

She had wondered if Mikasa had any kind of sex drive. She had never seen the girl check out any guy. She never brought anyone home. It made Petra happy to see that the girl was actually interested in someone. They sat down at the bar and the boy sauntered over to him with a natural swagger that just screamed sex.

"Hey Mikasa, how are you tonight?" Eren asked with a wide smile. 

"I'm good. Eren I would like you to meet my brother's fiancee, Petra. Petra this is my friend Eren." Mikasa made introductions. 

Petra noticed something change in the boy's eyes when he looked at her. The emotion was gone too fast for her to place it. He held out his hand and she slipped her small hand into his bigger one. He shook it firmly with a friendly smile. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She told him.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He answered, offering her a wink. This made her heart skip a beat. Yep, this boy was definitely a charmer. He was also very friendly. Bartending was a perfect profession for him. She glance at Mikasa, trying to block her blush with her blond hair without being obvious. The girl offered her a tiny smile. "So what can I get you lovely ladies tonight?"

"Sex on the Beach. Two of them." Mikasa answered leaning forward, with a deeper voice than before. 

Petra tried not to laugh at the attempt of flirtation. She watched how Eren's smile faltered a little as he shuffled uncomfortably. He nodded, quickly walking off to get their drinks. Petra's heart sank. The boy wasn't interested in Mikasa. His whole body language screamed it and the girl was so into him that she didn't even pick up on it. Petra felt sorry for Mikasa, because it was obvious that this was not going to end well for the young girl. 

"Where did you meet him from?" Mikasa finally turned her attention on Petra. 

"I went to a private summer school with his best friend. I have actually only met him the other day." Petra was surprised by that, no wonder the boy was a little freaked out by how strongly Mikasa was coming on to him. 

"Wow, um.... Mikasa can I give you some advice?" Petra offered. "For Eren." 

Mikasa's eyes narrowed defensively and Petra wondered if maybe she was overstepping the boundaries. The girl looked over at Eren as he approached them with the drinks. Petra took hers with a huge smile. He offered her a playful grin back. 

"Enjoy your drinks, ladies." He looked at Mikasa. "If you are going to be around for a while, we can talk later." She nodded and he walked off to another customer that was waiting for him.

"Okay." Petra glanced over at Mikasa over the rim of her drink. "I would like your advice." The girl looked so awkward when she said that. 

"Let's go get a table away from here." Petra offered, rising from her seat. 

They weaved their way through the swarm of hot, sweaty bodies as they ground against one another. They found a table by the back wall. Petra took a seat, waiting for Mikasa to take one as well. The girl took a huge chug of her drink, relaxing slightly. 

"So you've known about the boy for how many years?" 

"Um... about two years now." Petra nodded.

"But he's only known you for like two days now." Mikasa nodded slowly, frowning. "So that being said you are going to scare him off if you come on too strongly. He strikes me as the type of boy that likes to take things slowly, so maybe you should focus on building a friendship first and then see where it leads." Mikasa by this point looked like she was on the verge of pouting. 

"What gives you the impression that I'm coming on too strong?" She muttered, twirling her glass around between her hands.

"Well Eren looked really uncomfortable when you mentioned you wanted Sex on the Beach." Petra pointed out.

"I was just ordering a drink." Mikasa protested. 

"No you weren't." Petra gave her a pointed look, that made the girl blush in shame and embarrassment. She drained her glass in one gulp.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't just ordering." Now she was pouting. Petra hide her smile behind her glass, so not to offend the girl. 

"Just take it easy. It's obvious that the boy wants to be your friend. He wouldn't offer to talk later if he didn't." Petra laid an encouraging hand on Mikasa's. "You're a very smart, pretty girl. It won't take him too long to get interested." She hoped she wasn't getting the girl's hopes up with that comment. Petra grabbed Mikasa's now empty drink. "How about I get you another one of these?"

"Please." Mikasa mumbled with a small smile. 

Petra got up and made her way back to the bar. It took a moment for Eren to noticed that she was there. He flashed that stunning grin, holding up a finger in indication to give him a moment. She nodded to him. A moment out of the corner caught her eye and she noticed a familiar blond working the other side of the bar. She didn't remember seeing him there earlier. 

Her eyes followed him. He was tall, really tall. She could swear that she had seen him before. He turned toward her to help someone and she got a good look at his face. That's right, it was Levi's business partner. She didn't realize that he worked the bar too. She wouldn't think that a co-owner of the hotel would work this position. 

He was really handsome himself. He was older. Probably around Erwin's age. He had a body to die for though. His muscles flexing under his flesh as he mixed the drinks with an expertise that clearly showed he had done this many times before. The more she watched him, the more she wanted to talk to him. He was very attractive. If she wasn't so hung up on Levi, she would pursue him in a heartbeat. 

"Do you want the same thing?" Eren's voice brought her back to reality. She turned to him, giving him a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry I zoned out for a moment." Eren glanced at Mike. 

"I noticed." He laughed in good spirit. Petra decided she really liked this kid. 

"Just one. It's for Mikasa." He nodded and started mixing the drink right in front of her. She watched him with interest. 

"So it must be pretty exciting be Levi's fiancee." He stated, striking up a conversation. 

"It has it's moments." She shrugged. 

"I bet you guys do a lot of stuff together. He seems like the type of guy to spoil his girl." Eren flashed her an award winning smile. "I know I would." And there's that blush again. 

"You're quite the charmer." She laughed. "Levi has his moments, but he's really busy, so we don't get to spend as much time together as you would think." 

"How long have you guys known each other?" 

"For a while. Two years I think." Petra answered after thinking it over. 

"You must be quite the lady to catch a man like that." Eren placed the drink down in front of her, but didn't move away. Instead he leaned forward on the counter with his elbows supporting his upper body as he watched her. She smiled, kind of happy he wasn't blowing her off right away. He was easy to talk to. "You and Mikasa seem pretty close."

"We've been spending a lot of time together when Levi is busy." She leaned forward. "Can I ask you something personal?" He looked surprised, but shrugged. 

"Sure, what do you want to know?" 

"Do you like Mikasa?" He looked away guiltily, making her heart sink for the girl. 

"She's really nice and I don't mind her company, but I'm not really looking for a relationship." Eren looked really guilty for some reason. Petra felt bad for making him feel that way. 

"Sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to make you upset." There was that carefree smile again. 

"Nah, it's all good." He offered her a wink. "Are you sure I can't get you anything else?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm really not that much of a drinker."

"Me either." Eren said with a laugh. "I'm just good at serving them." Petra laughed. 

"Thank you for the drink." He bowed slightly.

"It was my pleasure." Oh, he was good. She thought with a private smile. 

It was just too sad that he wasn't interested in Mikasa. Speaking of the poor girl, how was Petra going to help the girl get over the boy? She glanced one more time at the other bartender. Their eyes met and Petra almost dropped her drink. She looked away quickly, suddenly feeling breathless. What was that? She had seriously went into school girl crush mood with just the meeting of eyes. She shook her head, taking a deep breath to steady her trembling heart. It was a fluke. It had to be. She was in love with Levi. 

 

TBC....


	6. Chapter 5

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 5

 

Eren felt a headache coming on. Not just a small ache behind his eyes. A full blown head throb that attacked him from all angles. He tried to focus on what Mike was explaining to him as they stood behind the bar on the VIP floor, but there was no way to when the man was throwing all these rules at him all at once. 

Why was running this bar so different from running the one downstairs? He sighed in relief when Mike got called off by Gunther. He needed a strong dosage of Acetaminophen like he needed his next breath. Plus, it didn't help that he was surrounded by people he didn't know except for Mikasa and Mike. He felt eyes on him, but no one bothered to walk up to him and introduce themselves or explain when and why they were staring. 

And this tuxedo. Let's talk about that for a moment. Eren had never worn one. Not even for his high school prom. Yet here he was in this black and white suit that made him feel stiff and extremely uncomfortable. He really just wanted to get the hell out of here and put this whole situation behind him. 

"You look like you could use these?" Mikasa said from behind him.

He turned to face the young girl. He looked down at the hand that was holding two small white pills out to him. A look of thankfulness crossed his face as he looked up at her. He had never been so grateful in his life for her attentiveness as he did at this moment. 

"Thank you so much." He took the pills from her and got a drink of water to wash them down. 

"I know this is a lot different. It has to be very classy because of who we're hosting." She explained. He cringed at the thought. He was going to be serving celebrities, politicians, and other famous people from all around the world. That thought alone made his nerves come back full force. "But you wouldn't be here if they didn't think you could handle it." Mikasa added at his look of panic. 

"Who's they?" Eren mumbled. 

"My brother." She stated bluntly.

Shit, there was that butterfly feeling again. He didn't know how many times he had chewed himself out for feeling this way. The man had a fiancee who was unfortunately extremely nice on top of being exceptionally beautiful. The butterfly feeling turned into nausea and he wondered if he was going to keep his cheap hamburger lunch down. 

"Where is your brother?" Eren asked, taking a deep breath to try to calm his nerves.

"He is dealing with other things, but he should be here soon. The party starts in two hours so he will make sure that everything is in order before then. I have to go get ready, but try not to stress. You will be fine." She offered him a small reassuring smile. 

"Yeah." He mumbled, forcing one of his own.

He watched her walk off, trying to take her advice. He frowned when a red-haired girl sauntered up to him. She had a lazy smile on her face, making a show of looking him up and down. He raised an eyebrow at her. She took a seat on one of the stools with flourish. 

"Hi." She greeted brightly. 

"Hi." He answered cautiously, watching her guardedly.

"So you are Mikasa's crush, huh?" She blurted out, making his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Um... I really don't know how to answer that." He stuttered, feeling a little bombarded. 

"You don't have to." A tall blond man with grey-blue eyes answered, walking up behind the girl and knocking her on the head. 

"That hurt you ass!" The girl squealed, pushing the man's hand away, but he ignored her.

"She has no social etiquette at all, so pay no attention to her." The man winked, making Eren relax instantly. "I'm Farlan and this brat is Isabel." 

"Eren." He shook the man's hand then the girl's.

"We've heard a lot about you and not just from Mikasa. Mike say's you're a pretty damn good bartender." Farlan leaned an elbow against the counter, resting his chin in his hand as he studied Eren.

"He might have been exaggerating." Eren mumbled, wishing his face would stop feeling like a damn frying pan.

"I doubt that. Mike isn't the type of person to give compliments out just for the hell of it." Eren shivered at the way Farlan looked him over. 

He cleared his throat feeling a little hot under the collar. The man was really attractive. He wasn't going to deny it, but Eren just found that the man didn't have his flesh burning with a need that was so intense it had Eren itching to get naked and fucked into the nearest hard surface. But that gaze, he thought as he looked at the door opening to reveal Levi Ackerman, was the one that had him panting in need before the man even talked to him.

Their eyes met and held. Eren could feel his heart slam against his chest as his cock twitched to life. Levi watched him for a second before a tiny knowing smile touched those thin lips making his dick jump and throb in his slacks. Shit shit shit. This man was too much for his mind and body to handle. 

"Eren, come here." Mike called from the storage room door, drawing his attention away from the sex god at the entrance of the room.

He shifted uncomfortable, making sure his tux jacket covered his sudden problem. He stiffly made his way to Mike's side and they both disappeared into the storage room. Mike showed him where the spare glasses were if they needed them, then where the spare bottles of liquor were. He took a mental note, glad to be able to think of something other than the throbbing in his pants. That was until the door opened to reveal the man of all his emotional distress. 

Eren paled at the sight of him. Mike, on the other hand, greeted him like there was nothing happening. Which, of course, there wasn't because the man didn't find Levi the epitome of sex itself like Eren did. He tried to excuse himself but of course he wasn't so lucky.

"Mike could you give me a second alone with the brat?" Levi ordered the taller man, eyes glued to Eren.

"Sure. Eren meet me at the bar when you're done."

He tried not to freak out. He tried not to get hard again. He tried to avoid those amazing steel blue eyes holding him locked in place. So many things he tried to do and of course, failed at every since one of them. When the door closed behind Mike leaving him and Levi alone in the room, He couldn't stop himself from taking a small step back wanting more than anything to get away from this man that seemed to consume his entire being. 

Levi watched him for a long moment with no expression whatsoever. That unnerved him even more because he couldn't tell what the man was thinking. The tension seemed to grow in the air every second that neither one of them spoke. Eren couldn't take it anymore. He shifted nervously as he tried to find his voice. 

"Can... can I help you with something, sir?" He sounded so pathetic. 

His voice was scratchy and maybe two octaves too high than it was suppose to be. Plus the fact that he stuttered. Fuck, Eren Jaeger just tripped over his words like a goddamn high school girl in the face of her crush. Levi looked him up and down with slow precision that left his whole body burning as those eyes took in the length of him. He bit his lip trying not to whimper as need washed over him. 

"So I've been informed that my sister might have a thing for you." Levi stated in a deep husky drawl that left his body trembling. 

"I..." 

"Shut up, brat." Levi growled, moving forward. Eren stumbled backwards, hitting the shelf with liquor bottles on it a little harder than he meant to. The bottles rattled violently, making him close his eyes tightly waiting for the crash. There wasn't any, thankfully. He did get a fist in his tux jacket though. Yanking him forward harshly until he was inches away from Levi's face. 

His eyes widened as big as saucers while Levi's eyes narrowed into deadly slits. He knew he should be fearing for his life, but the mint coming off the other man's breath had him licking his lips, hoping to taste the man on them even though they hadn't even kissed. 

"Watch what you're doing." The man hissed dangerously, the hot breath from those words washing against the flesh of Eren's lip making him shudder.

He couldn't stop the moan this time, but god he wish he would have. Levi's expression took on one of mild surprise before he was pushed away from the shorter man. His face was on fire as he tried to sputter an apology. Levi watched him for a long moment, before that expression turned into one of curiosity. 

"Shut up." He snapped, effectively making Eren go silent at of fear for his life. "My sister likes you but you aren't into woman, are you?" The shorter man demanded. 

"It's not like that." Eren tried to protest. 

"It's not." Levi purred as he slowly moved forward. This time when Eren backed away, his back met the wall. Levi didn't stop until they were chest to chest. He bit the inside of his mouth to try to control his reaction. Of course his dick didn't care. It strained against the front of his pants, pulsing with need making him achy and hunger for a taste of those thin lips inches away from him. "I think this says otherwise." Levi stated in a dark whisper as a hand wrapped around Eren's little problem.

He gave a high pitched groan. He wanted to be surprised and push the man away really he did, but at this point he was willing to do anything to keep Levi's hand right where it was. His hips twitched, heart hammering in his chest, eyes closing, and balls tightening painfully. He let out a whine as he fought down his sudden orgasm. He really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the sexiest man he'd ever met, by coming in the still hand squeezing his junk. A deep chuckle vibrated through him. He opened his eyes in slits to look down at the man. 

"You want me to believe that you aren't gay, when you are sporting this giant thing in my presence brat?" Levi sounded amused, which kind of pissed him off just a little bit. 

"I'm not." Eren bit out, making Levi chuckle again. "I'm only like this with you." Levi looked up at him completely baffled and Eren knew immediately he should have kept his mouth shut. 

Levi had let go and back off so fast, one would have thought Eren had burnt him with a hot iron. The man glared at him like he was the most offending piece of trash on the face of the planet. Eren swallowed hard as he felt dread start to swirl in the pit of his stomach. Fuck, him and his big mouth. 

"Let's get one thing straight Mr. Jaeger." Who thought so much venom could be packed into his last name? "My sister likes you... a lot. Which means, even if I did like you brat, which I don't, you are off limits to me. And on top of that I'm engaged, so I suggest you get your head out of your ass and take a big shit so you can start thinking clearly again." Levi hissed. "And don't you dare lead my sister on or I'll make sure there is nothing left of you for the police to find." The man threatened before turning on his heel, intending to leave Eren there. 

Eren panicked. He had no idea where the hell he found the courage or if he really wanted to die that badly. He rushed forward, grabbing a hold of Levi's arm before the man could reach the door. He spun him around so they were staring at each. Levi growled in displeasure, but he ignored it as he leaned down and sealed his lips firmly against the others. He kept his eyes closed tightly not wanting to see the expression on the Levi's face. 

The man struggled against him. He kept his hold firm even though it was really hard since Levi was really strong. He forced the man backwards catching him off guard. Levi's back hit the door and he grunted into the kiss from the impact. This gave Eren the leverage he needed to slip his tongue inside. He had a feeling that he was going to regret that move, but he had to taste Levi. If this was the only time he was going to get to kiss the man, he wanted to memorize him. 

He hadn't even realized that Levi had fallen still against him, until he felt the other flick his hot tongue against his own. His eyes slammed open to look into the steel blue eyes staring back at him. Yeah, Levi was pissed but those eyes were also blown wide with lust. His pupil was so big that you could barely make out the beautiful blue that haunted Eren's dreams. 

He moaned into the kiss as he kissed the man harder. Levi's body slowly relaxed as that tongue started to dance against his. He shuddered hard as Levi took lead of the kiss, clenching both hands into his brown hair to tilt his head to the side, so the man could sink deeper into his mouth. He whimpered when the man's hips pressed up against his, causing their erections to slide against each other. 

Damn, the man was huge. It should be illegal for someone his height to be packing that much meat. He couldn't stop his hips from grinding against Levi's to make them both pant hard against one another’s parted lips. Levi bit exceptionally hard, breaking the skin. Copper exploded into his mouth and he pulled back in surprise, blood running down his chin. Even though Levi's eyes were burning with lust Eren could see the rage burning behind it. 

"What the fuck you little shit." He muttered darkly, licking Eren's blood from his bottom lip. Why was that so damn sexy? Eren thought with a groan. "I hope you fucking enjoyed that, because if you touch me again. I will make sure you regret it with every breath you take, brat." Levi hissed, leaving Eren standing there in an unsatisfied mess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Levi was irate. He was about ready to kill the brat, except for the fact that his pulsing cock wouldn't allow it. Who the fuck did the kid think he was, overpowering him like that? He had never met anyone who had the balls to try to stand up to him, let alone pin him against the door and steal a steaming hot kiss. 

The brat had guts and Levi hated the fact that it intrigued him. Never had anyone had the audacity to go up against his authority until this stupid kid. Now he wanted to see just how far Eren would go with this little crush. He noticed Mikasa glaring at him and he tried not to flash her a shit eating grin. He really couldn't afford to antagonize her right now, but he found a small part of him wanted to rub in her face that he had just got a taste of the man she was pining over.

He moved to Petra’s side as she conversed with Erwin. She gave him a smile in greeting while the tall blond gave him a raised eyebrow. Levi mentally cursed, knowing the man was fully aware that he was slightly flustered. He flashed a look at Erwin clearing stating for him to keep his goddamn mouth shut and the man obeyed. 

"Everything looks like it's in order. I'm going to run up to the penthouse and change real quick. Erwin, will you make sure to see to all of Petra's needs for me?" Levi stated, kissing the girl lightly on the cheek. 

"Of course." 

Levi didn't waste another minute getting out of there. Especially when he saw Eren coming out of the storage room completely composed once more. Levi gritted his teeth as the desire to drag the boy back into the room came over him just so he could see how hot of a mess he could turn the brat into. 

Fuck you Jaeger, he thought getting into the elevator. Fuck you for making me want a piece of that tight, arrogant ass. He slammed his thumb against the floor of the penthouse. He was just about to punch the close button, but Hange slipped in with a wide smile. He groaned, sinking against the elevator wall in defeat as she leaned forward pinching his cheeks. 

"Don't be like that." She purred playfully. "You know you love me." 

"Touch me again shitty four eyes and I might break all your fingers." She laughed at the threat. 

"I ran those tests that you wanted me to go over and they all came back negative." Levi frowned at that. 

He straightened up, taking the sheet of paper from her to go over the results. This wasn't good. If they couldn't duplicate the chemical in the truth serum they had snatched from the Korean empire they wouldn't be able to get to the bottom of who was trying to sabotage the Ackerman Corporation. He gave the sheet back to Hange. 

"I pay you huge dollars to figure this stuff out. If you can't, then find an outside source that can. I don't care how you do it, just get me results." Hange nodded. 

"I was hoping you would say that, because I know someone who is really good in this field. He lives in Japan so it will take a while for him to get here but he said that he's willing to help for a pretty penny." Levi nodded in understanding. 

"Get him here and set him up a room. I will pay him half on arrival and the other half when he gets me results." Levi stated as the elevator dinged, indicating they had arrived. 

"I will make sure it's taken care of." She answered following him out. 

She went to the phone, lounging on the couch like she owned the place. Levi went to his room, leaving her to her own devices. As soon as he shut his door, he sank against it. He let his head fall back against the wood as his eyes slid closed in exhaustion. Bad mistake, because his mind instantly brought an image of that stupid brown haired brat panting and flushed. He groaned as his cock twitched. 

His eyes snapped open and he stalked further into the room to his suit that was laid out on his bed. He debated on jerking himself off once but he really didn't have the time for it. The guests were probably already entering the ballroom and he was required to make an appearance before the start of the auction. He ran a hand through his hair at the thought of being stuck in a room with that damn brat.

He had a feeling this was all going to be one big disaster. He quickly got dressed and headed back down to the ballroom. He entered drawing everyone's attention. Nothing new, he was use to it, but his eyes instantly seeking out Eren's. Those stunning green eyes were already locked on him. He swallowed hard, even as he glared at the boy, looking away. 

If he knew what kind of disaster that was in store for him. He would have grabbed the kid by his ear, dragged him out of the room. Kicked his ass into next week, and leave him bleeding and dying in the alley way. Unfortunately, common sense seems to get overrode by curiosity and desire and damn if he didn't want the little shit. 

 

TBC...


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I almost rewrote this chapter but my beta, Per5ephone, convinced me otherwise so tell me what you guys think.

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 6

 

Twelve rolled around and people were starting to dissipate in the ballroom. Eren frowned as Levi had seemed to disappear also. The two of them had been stealing glances at each other all night. Eren felt like he was on cloud nine. At first it was pure hostility toward him, but as the night worn on Eren noticed that something was changing in Levi's demeanor. He wasn't sure if the man was drunk or just had a change of heart, but Eren was convinced that lust had been dancing in those steel blues every time they looked in his direction. 

This in turn made his body hot and needy, which made it extremely hard for him to focus on his job. The fact that he had some of the most famous people in the world chatting him up didn't phase him, because his whole being was focused on the short man keeping a safe distance across the room. 

"Eren, I'm needed elsewhere. The party is wrapping up so go ahead and clean up. After you're done, you can go ahead home, since I've got coverage downstairs." Mike informed him as the man put his apron under the counter. 

Eren looked surprised. He nodded stupidly, watching his boss walk off. He glanced over at Mikasa who was going to the exit of the room. He thought about calling out to her but decided not too. He wondered where they were all going. He couldn't believe how fast everyone had left, leaving only the workers. 

He turned his attention to cleaning the bar, eager to go home and get some decent sleep. He tried not to laugh at himself. With his mind filled of Levi there was no way he was getting any sleep unless it was a steamy wet dream that left his sheets soaked in the morning. He growled as he scrubbed at the bar like it was his arch enemy. 

It was almost one when he was finally done. He took off his own apron adding it to Mike's and headed out of the room for the elevator. He noticed that there was one that was closer than the one he had took earlier. He realized it was the penthouse one. He knew he shouldn't use it but he was tired and just wanted to get home. He hit the button and waited for a few moments until it arrived. 

He slipped inside and of course his dumb ass tripped on the way in. He reached his right hand out to steady himself before he went down. His fingers hit a button. He glanced over, frowning when he noticed he had hit the button that said B3. There was a second and third basement? He thought confused. 

He decided that he was feeling adventurous and wanted to check it out. He knew he would probably get in a lot of trouble for this, but obviously only if he got caught. He nervously waited for the doors to open. When they finally did he peaked out of the doors cautiously looking left and right. The hall was completely empty, but he could hear a muffled sound further down. 

He moved into the hallway, jumping when the ding of the elevator indicated the doors were closing. He pressed a firm hand to his chest as he heart slammed against it. He glared at the elevator accusingly. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then slowly moved down the empty walkway to the muffled noise. 

As he got closer he started to make out the sound of a man. He frowned as the voice talked really fast like you would at an auction. He stopped in front of huge double doors, pressing an ear against it to hear better. He heard a noise to his left. He pulled away, looking down the hall. The voices were getting louder. 

He panicked and did the only thing he could think of. He opened the double doors and slipped inside. He closed them quietly, listening to see if they were coming for him. The auctioneer brought through his panic, making him stiffen as he realized just what he had done. 

He slowly turned, his eyes widening in disbelief as he took in the scene in front of him. There were hundreds of seats set up the same way an Opera House would be layout. Every seat was filled with someone wearing some kind of masquerade mask. On the stage was a tall man with a goat headpiece over his head calling out. Next to him stood the stolen vase that Eren had seen on the news a few days ago. 

He realized he was in the wrong place. He needed to get the hell out of here before someone noticed he was here. It was obvious that this was an underground auction and Levi was hosting it. He also knew that he would most likely leave this hotel in a body bag if he was found. 

He turned around to grab the handle of the door. He was about to yank it open when a big, strong hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, squeezing painfully. He was proud of himself for not crying out, but when he looked up at the giant holding him he wished he would have made a scene. 

The man seemed to read his thoughts and yanked him forward so that he was held firmly, with his back against that chest and the other hand secured tightly against his face. He tried to struggle away from his attacker but the man was ten times stronger than him. He went to take a breath so he could scream as loud as he could hoping to be heard. Except he couldn't get any air in his lungs. That big ass hand was blocking his air flow in both his nose and mouth.

He struggled with all his strength, trying to get away. His lungs were burning from lack of air and he knew if he didn't get some soon he was going to pass out. He clawed at the unwanted appendage keeping him from breathing, nails tearing at the man's flesh but it was no good. His vision was starting to go in and out of focus. He was going to pass out and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. 

He tried to kick out at the man, but his movements were growing sluggish and his strength was dissipating. He squeezed at the hand one last time before he fell limp against the man, blackness blanketing his mind and taking him under. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Levi watched as the price of the vase rose to over a million. He smiled satisfied leaning against his hand that was propped on his chair. Farlan and Isabel did well this time with all the art that they brought in. Mikasa looked bored sitting next to him. She never cared to be apart of these auctions, but Levi made her come because she needed to be aware of how they were ran if she wanted to take over one of the hotels in the future. 

The door opened behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around. The only people that were loud in his private both was the two girls sitting on either side of him and Mike, who was sitting next to Mikasa. Which meant it was Erwin who had entered. He shivered when the man's hot breath hit the shell of his ear. He tried not to moan as the bastard purposely let lips brush his flesh as the man whispered to him.

"We have a situation, you might want to see to right away." Levi pulled away, turning to look at the man. 

Even if Erwin was trying to seduce him, it was obvious that the situation wasn't a good one. He turned back to look at Petra. He placed a hand on her petite one as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, without the same antics as Erwin. 

"I will be back." He told her, getting up and exiting with Erwin on his heels. 

"What is it?" He demanded after they were alone in the hall. 

"We found a curious kitten who was putting their nose where it didn't belong." Erwin informed him. 

"Do you know who it is?" Levi growled angrily. 

"Yes, but I would hate to spoil the surprise." Levi shot Erwin a deadly look. The man just smiled at him. 

Sometime he really hated the tall blond. If they weren't such good friends, he would have been rid of him a decade ago. Plus, the fact the man had quite a lot of uses that helped Levi stay where he was in this corrupt business. 

He followed Erwin down the long hall to the interrogation room. The blonde opened the door for him and motioned for him to enter. Levi glared as the man continued to grin at him, like he was the butt of some inside joke. He scoffed and stormed into the room only to freeze when he saw Eren passed out, tied to the chair. Levi tried not to show a reaction, but Eren was the last person he had expected to be finding in the room. 

"Where did you find him?" Levi demanded, still watching the boy closely.

"He waltzed right in the front door of the hall." Levi grounded his teeth in frustration.

"You've got to be shitting me." 

"Nope." Erwin crossed his arms over his chest. "So what do you plan on doing with him? I can kill him if you want and have my men dispose of the body." Levi knew that would be the smartest move for him, but that didn't leave all the bull shit to clean up when family and friends came around asking questions. 

"No. He hasn't done anything that deserves that punishment... Yet." Levi muttered watching the sleeping kid as he went over the possibilities.

"Levi, one of the pieces that were on the news the other day were on stage when I found him. You are taking a huge risk by keeping this boy alive." Erwin growled, staring at his ex lover. 

"We aren't going to just kill a kid, because he saw that we have a stolen piece of art. Anyway, I don't think the brat will say anything." Levi answered, thoughtfully. 

"And why do you think that?" Erwin asked skeptically. Levi flashed the tall blond a sultry smile. The man laughed catching on instantly. "This kid wants a piece of you?" Levi shrugged.

"What can I say. I'm one hot piece of ass." Erwin chuckled shaking his head.

"I agree with that, but what are you going to do to keep the kid to shut up? Sleep with him?" Levi glanced at him and was thrilled to see the man's smile slowly fade. "Are you seriously thinking about giving the boy your ass to keep quiet?" He asked in disbelief.

Levi wasn't going to lie. The thought had crossed his mind. He wanted the little shit in front of him, but he wasn't going to use dirty means to get the boy. He also had already decided that Eren was off limits to him. His sister wanted the boy almost as bad as she wanted her next breath and he really didn't feel like competing with that. Plus, there was Petra and as much as he didn't want to marry the girl, he was finding it really hard to hurt her by cheating on her. 

Even if it was obvious that Eren had the capability to make him forget that like tidbit of his mind whenever the damn brat turned those stunning green eyes in his direction. Erwin drew him away from his thoughts as he stalked across the room to stand close to Levi. He didn't like his space invaded but he would be damn if he stood down to Erwin. He wasn't stupid and he knew his ex was trying to intimidate him. 

"Don't be stupid Levi. He's just a kid. You would be opening all kinds of doors that you don't need opened." Erwin warned in a low voice. 

Levi knew the man was right. He was almost thirty two years old and played the field to the point that he was an expert. This boy had barely hit puberty and had no idea how the relationships in his world worked. Of course, Levi would never vocally argue with Erwin.

"Are you jealous that a little brat might actually be better than you?" Levi purred, knowing exactly what kind of stab he was taking at Erwin's ego. He got the reaction he was looking for. Erwin's eyes narrowed into blue slits and he leaned forward. 

"If you think some pubescent boy is better then me, then you obviously forgot just how broken I left you every night with my name still plastered on your lips. Shall I give you a reminder?" Levi shuttered as those delicious words vibrated through his body. 

He hadn't forgotten that sex with Erwin had been mind blowing. He had forgotten how sore and well used the man left him almost every morning. He pushed hard on Erwin's chest making the man step back reluctantly. 

"Relax Tarzan. I wasn't planning on sleeping with the boy." Levi muttered. He wanted to laugh at the way Erwin's body relaxed under his hand. He enjoyed the fact that he had such a hold over Erwin's emotions. "But I don't plan on killing the boy. My sister has a thing for him and I really don't want to have to explain to her why I decided to do away with him. As much as it pains me to say this, I do actually care about Mikasa and don't want to intentionally hurt her." 

Levi sank into the chair in front of the sleeping boy. Erwin frowned but said nothing. They fell into a comfortable silence. Neither one of them voicing their thoughts to the other. They stayed like that for at least another fifteen minutes before the boy started to stir. Levi ignored the racing of his heart as those bright green eyes blinked open slowly to rest on him. He offered the boy a sinister smile as he leaned forward slowly.

"Good morning brat." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took Eren a moment to figure out what was going on and his brain to start function properly. He stared at Levi in confusion, trying to figure out why they were in a dimly lit room and he was tied to a chair. Then the events came back to him like a tornado giving him an instant headache. 

He glared at the man in front of him accusingly for some reason feeling betrayed which was ridiculous since he didn't know anything about Levi. The owner stared back at him with a blank look. He felt anger rise in his chest. He tried to handle the situation with some logic, but it was hard to when he was tied down.

"So the great Ackerman is a criminal." Eren spat, trying not to sound hurt. 

"The brat Jaeger is a nosy brat that needs to be taught a lesson." Levi shot back with a small smile curving his lips. 

Eren bit back a retort, staring at the gorgeous man in front of him. Levi was right though, all the cards were in his hands and if he didn't play it carefully he might not get out of this alive. Plus, the menacing presence of the tall blond standing behind the short man was wearing on his nerves. He was pretty convinced that was the man who had put him in this predicament in the first place. 

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Eren demanded, trying to stay calm. 

"See, that's the dilemma." Levi leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over that wide muscled chest. "Honestly I should just kill you and get you out of my hair, but..." Levi faded off, looking him up and down slowly. 

Eren hated how his body betrayed him, warming instantly under that hot gaze. He wanted to beat the shit out of the man about as much as he wanted to fuck his ass into next week. He couldn't believe that Levi had been the one who stole those art pieces and now was selling them at an underground auction. Guess one couldn't judge a book just by it's cover. 

"I have a proposition for you. If you don't agree to it I won't have an choice but to do away with you. But if you do agree, I will make it worth your cooperation." Levi leaned forward staring deep into his eyes. 

He tried to tell himself that he should deny this man everything he wished for, but his body was singing a completely different tune that had him licking his lips in anticipation. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the man in front of him. Levi's gaze darkened with lust, leaving him feeling slightly breathless. 

"I'm listening." He whispered softly, making Levi smile in approval. 

"You keep your mouth shut and I will raise your pay significantly. You will also move into the penthouse until I deem you trustworthy. You will sign a contract with me stating that everything you hear and see will be kept between you and I. You will also start training for a manager position over all my bars and clubs inside the hotel which means you and I will be working very closely from now on." Levi stated nonchalantly. 

Eren was aware what was going on here. He was being put on hotel arrest. He wasn't allowed to sit, eat, drink, or shit without Levi's permission. The man was just sugar coating it to sound a lot more appealing than prison. He looked over at the blond standing behind Levi. He was surprised to see the look of displeasure on the man's face. He wondered why. 

"And if I say no." Eren inquired already knowing the answer, but wanted to hear Levi say it. 

"Then I'll let Erwin torture and kill you." Levi answered throwing a thumb out behind him to indicate that the blond was Erwin. 

"That's not really a choice, is it?" Eren grumbled.

"Oi brat, I never said you had one." Levi stated darkly. "You do it my way and that's it." 

"Like in the storage room." Eren shot back, feeling irritated for being backed into a corner. 

Levi's eyes darkened with anger and something else, that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The man slowly stood up and moved forward, placing a hand on the back of his chair as he leaned down over him. The man's hot minty breath washed over him and he tried to not shiver. 

"Don't make me regret trying to go easy on you brat." He stated with a husky drawl. "I really would hate to see you get hurt." The way the man said it gave him the impression that that really wasn't the case. He tried to look defiant. He tried to show that the short shit of a man didn't scare him. "Erwin can you give me and this shit a moment please? I would like you to go back and see to Petra." Levi ordered the man, not looking away from him.

"I really don't think..." Erwin started, but Levi cut him off. 

"Erwin." He said dangerously. 

Eren glanced at the man over Levi's shoulder. He swallowed hard at the death glare he met. He wasn't sure who the man was, but it was more then obvious that the man was a killer and didn't think twice about it. He quickly looked away feeling his heart race frantically. He glanced at Levi, hating the fact that this man was the only thing stopping Erwin from choking the life out of him. The slam of the door echoing in the quiet room was like a firecracker going off in the fourth of July. He flinched, but Levi only let a sadistic smile curl the edge of those thin lips. 

"Now that we don't have an audience you damn brat." Levi purred, taking a knife out from behind him and cutting away Eren's ropes. They fell to the ground forgotten as he stared up at the black haired man in front of him. "I think it's time that I taught you to respect your elders. Then you can give me your answer after I'm done with you." Levi sat back down on his chair, glare back in place. 

Eren tried to not shift as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He glanced at the door debating if he could make a break for it. He doubted it. The man was most likely faster then him, and he knew that Levi was stronger then him. He swallowed hard. He really had no option but to see where this lead. 

"I want you to drop your pants and underwear." Okay.... that was not what he expected. He felt his jaw drop as his heart raced uncontrollably in his chest. He was still trying to process exactly what had been demanded on him, when a pair of fingers snapped harshly in front of his stunned face. "Oi, brat. I don't have all fucking night. Get on with it." Levi ordered, looking not so happy to have to repeat himself. 

"You're serious?" Eren choked out, in disbelief. 

"I won't repeat myself again, Eren." Levi's voice promised so much pain in that one sentence. Plus the fact that he had used Eren's given name. Eren was scrambling to pull of the bottom half of his clothes. He tried to hide his half hard erection with his hands as he stared down at the floor with a flaming red face. This was so ridiculous. He really wanted to hate Levi with every fiber of his being, but he was also so fucking turned on. "Now I want you to lay your chest on my legs with your ass in the air." 

Whelp, his face could officially get redder than it already was and his dick was at full salute. Holy fucking shit, he was pretty damn sure Levi was going to spank him for being disrespectful and as much as he should be fucking pissed about it. He was totally on board that train. He made his way to Levi's side on shaky legs and carefully lowered himself on the man's lap as instructed. 

Levi didn't touch him at all as he rearranged himself into a semi comfortable position. He knew that Levi could feel his heart bursting against his chest in a short frantic rhythm. He buried his face in his hands as he felt Levi ghost a hand up his ass to move his tux jacket and shirt out of the way. He squirmed on impulse not sure if it was from anticipation or fear. 

"Well done." Levi purred in a deep voice. "I'm impressed with how well you listen. Is it because you don't want to be hurt or...." Levi faded off and a sharp slap landed on his bare backside making him cry out more in surprise than pain. "Do you actually like the idea of me spanking you, brat?" Eren bit his lip. Another smack landed on the other cheek. This one a little harder than the last. He shivered as he held back a cry. "Answer me when I talk to you." Levi hissed, hitting his the other ass cheek. 

"You." Eren choked out, as his cock twitched happily betraying his need to have Levi's hands on him. 

"Good boy." Levi murmured running a hand over the slight red cheeks. 

Eren moaned loudly from the attention. Levi's touch was soft and gentle, making goosebumps rise on his flesh. He shivered, not realizing he was pushing back into the hand until he was swatted hard by it. He yelped as a sharp pain brought through his lust induced mind. It was followed by seven more sharp swats planted on various places of his exposed ass. He had silent tears streaming down his rosy cheeks as each one grew harder, harsher. 

He was a trembling mess by the time Levi had landed the last swat. His cock was pulsating hard, leaking all over the floor. He wanted some kind of pleasurable relief but he was too weak from the harsh slaps to move from his spot on Levi's lap. There was that soft touch again. Levi placed both hands on the now red flesh of his ass. He moaned loudly as the coolness of Levi's skin slowly lowered the temperature of his abused backside. He pushed back against the touch and Levi allowed it. 

"You did well." Levi murmured, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

He whimpered looking up at the man leaning over him. Levi's eyes were blown widen with desire. The sight was breathtaking and made him so damn proud that he was the cause of it. He could also feeling the man's own hard-on pulsing against the center of his chest. He slightly adjusted his upper body so he would 'accidentally' apply friction to it. 

Levi hissed above him, eyes falling closed briefly before looking down at him. A sharp slap landed on his sore backside once more and he cried out, freezing on top of Levi. He glared up at the man and Levi just shot his a cheeky grin. 

"Get up and get dressed." Levi ordered, pushing Eren off his lap. 

Eren stared up at the man in disbelief. Was Levi really going to smack him and then leaving him hanging? He knew that Levi wanted this as much as him but he acted like he was completely unfazed by all of this and that just made Eren lose his common sense.

"You're going to leave me like this?" Eren shouted, making Levi glance at him.

"It was punishment Jaeger. It's not my fault you got hard." Levi informed him, which pissed Eren off even more because the man was right. 

Eren quickly got dressed, trying to ignore Levi's gaze on him. He also tried to ignore the intense ache in between his legs. He really needed to work one out. He couldn't think when he was this worked out. He had a feeling if Levi asked him to go kill someone he would do it in a heartbeat just to get the man to touch him again and he hated Levi for that. 

"So what's your answer brat?" The owner demanded now that he was dressed. 

"You already know what it is." Eren hissed, slowly turning to the face of his inner turmoil. 

"Good choice." Levi answered with a wicked smile. 

 

TBC....


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I have three other chapters done too. I just need to edit them. Hopefully they will be posted before next week. Thanks for the patience.

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 7

 

Levi sent a page to everyone to meet him in the Penthouse as he took Eren upstairs. He made himself a glass of bourbon and sank into his big leather chair. He absently watched Eren wander around to room in awe as he sipped his drink. He still wasn't sure this was a good idea. Especially after the fact that he couldn't resist spanking the boy.

Did he regret it? Hell no. Would he do it again? Hell yeah. That wasn't the issue though. He had told himself to keep his hands off the brat and he just couldn't seem to do that. This was something that he needed to work on or he was going to have to deal with more than just his sister. 

Speaking of the devil, she was the first into the penthouse. He took another drink, watching the multiple emotions display on his sister's normally passive face before turning to him in anger. He rolled his eyes already knowing what was coming. When it came to Eren, Mikasa seemed to lose all sense of reason. Which he couldn't blame her because apparently the little shit had that effect on him too. 

"What is he doing here?" She hissed suspiciously. 

"Why don't you ask him, dear sister, and get out of my face." Levi snapped back, taking another drink. 

Their small exchange had caught Eren's attention and he was coming over to them. Levi tried not to laugh as Mikasa fought her anger down before turning her attention to the brat. She was too easy to read and the poor girl had no clue the boy was gay. 

"Eren, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" She asked with a worried smile. 

"I'm under hotel arrest." Eren responded, which had Levi laughing, glancing at the kid. 

"That's a good one." Levi answered amused, causing both kids to glare at him. 

"Okay... so why are you on hotel arrest?" She looked confused, but Eren hesitated to tell her. 

Levi studied Eren's face as his own emotions danced through his eyes like an open window. He knew the kid was wondering if it was safe to tell Mikasa anything in fear of dragging her into trouble with him. Levi pondered that for a second. Maybe the kid wasn't as dense as he originally thought. Either way, he had been right to keep Eren alive. It was obvious now that the boy wouldn't carelessly open his mouth about what he had seen. 

"She already knows." He informed the kid before taking another drink of his borbon as the rest of the group got back. 

"Know what?" Mikasa demanded. "What is he going on about?" She was growing impatient. 

"I saw the auction tonight." Eren stated causing every other person in the room to look baffled except for Erwin and Levi.

"What?" Mikasa murmured looking terrified. She didn't even wait for the Eren to clarify before turning her attention to Levi. "You're not going to kill him are you?" She snapped at her brother. 

Levi looked up at her like she was the dumbest person on the face of the planet. "Do you really think he would be sitting here having this conversation if I planned putting a bullet through his head?" Mikasa had the decency to blush because of her stupidity. He rose to his feet, grabbing Eren by the back of the neck to drag him into the middle of the room. "Everyone this is Eren Jaeger, the new bartender. He's also under 'hotel arrest' as he so elegantly put it. He will be staying here until further notice. So get nice and cozy with him, because it has now become everyone's responsibility to make sure the brat doesn't decide to have loose lips." Levi let go of the kid.

He filled his glass with more bourbon, before taking his spot back on his chair. Petra sauntered over, sitting down on him. He stiffened eyes flying to Eren's. The green eyes immediately turned away. Levi forced himself to relax as guilt started to gnaw at him. Petra settled against him and he refrained from throwing her off. 

"I'm glad that you spared him." Petra said softly. Levi frowned. 

"Why do you care? You don't even know the kid." She smiled as she watched Eren.

"Actually I met him the other night at your club. Mikasa and I went down for a few drinks. I talked with him for a bit. I really like him. He's a good kid." Petra informed. 

He groaned internally, trying not to put his palm to his face. Figures, his fiancee would like the kid that he has a sexual interest in. This just made this whole situation ten times worse. Why couldn't Petra actually hate someone for a change? For fucks sake why couldn’t Eren have treated her like garbage instead of becoming best buddies? He took another huge drink of his liquor. 

His eyes fell on Eren's once more and this time the boy didn't look away. Levi felt his stomach turn as he recognized that look. Eren was cutting off his emotions. He was making a blatant statement to Levi that he was done with him. Levi felt his hand tighten along the rim of his glass as he stared back at the boy. Honestly, Eren was doing them both a favor, but Levi wasn't about to let the boy just write him off like he was nothing. 

Levi wrapped an arm around Petra, making them both stand. He squeezed the girl's hand and moved to Eren's side. The boy looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Levi excused them and lead Eren upstairs to his office and bedroom. He opened his door, shoving the boy inside. 

"What do you want now?" Eren shot at the man, feeling his anger rise. 

"What was that look about?" Levi demanded, shutting his door and moving to lean against the front of his desk. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eren answered, looking away guiltily. 

Levi smiled sadistically. "I think you do." He answered slowly. 

Eren refused to look at him now. Levi debated on how hard he wanted to push the boy. He slowly pulled off his suit coat making a show of it. That drew Eren's attention. The boy stared at him with a look caught between want and hesitation. Well, it was obvious Eren still wanted him. 

"Look I made a mistake to kiss you." Eren said suddenly, surprising him. He turned to watch the boy curiously. "I really like Petra and it was wrong of me to make a move on you when the girl is to become your wife. So I just want to pretend that didn't happen." Levi felt irritation, but also respect. 

Levi wasn't a fan of cheating, but he couldn't help his attraction to the boy. He also had a special place in his heart for Petra. She was like the little sister he wish he had. He rocked back on his heels for a moment before settling on his feet once again. 

"You're right. You should have never kissed me." Levi retorted. "Now that you understand that. Don't do it again." Eren nodded slowly. 

"Understood." Eren mumbled. 

"Sir." Levi snapped. "From now on you will call me sir when you talk to me, got it?" 

"Yes, sir." Eren whispered shivering at the demanding tone. 

Levi nodded in approval. He moved to the other side of his desk and sat down motioning for Eren to do the same. The boy hesitated before following suit. Levi held out a different contract than the one Eren had signed when he was first hired on. He took it, reading over it carefully. It was stating that everything that Eren saw and heard was to be kept in secret. He was allowed to talk to nobody about it unless spoken to by the people who were directly under Levi, meaning management. 

"Everyone who works in a higher management position in this hotel is to sign this contract, and now that you are going to be trained as my bar manager you have to sign it." Levi explained. "Especially now that you know about the auction." Eren swallowed hard, nodding slowly. 

Levi leaned back, watching the boy sign the paper slowly. He took it back, adding it to the other contracts in his folder. He leaned back in his chair, watching the boy closely. Eren squirmed uncomfortably but didn't say anything. 

"From now on you report directly to me or Mike. I own this hotel, but Mike is a co-owner. Also, you will be trained by me. I like things done in a specific way and you will learn it. The room across the hall is now yours. If you go anywhere you will be taking someone with you until I say otherwise." Eren nodded slowly. "Good, now leave." Eren rose to his feet and left without another word. 

Levi sighed heavily, leaning against the back of his seat, staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted. Tonight had been one big cluster fuck that he hadn't expected to deal with. He honestly didn't know if this was the best idea to have Eren in the penthouse. He wanted the boy, that much he knew, and having him here was complicating everything. He glanced at the clock. Three AM. He decided that a shower and bed was the best option. He would deal with the rest of this in the morning. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Petra woke the next morning feeling really lethargic. She didn't get enough sleep last night and something was bugging her. She just couldn't place what it was. Her intuition was going off and she had learned a long time ago to follow her instincts because they were usually right. 

She quickly got up and got dressed. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, before heading downstairs to get some coffee. Erwin was on the balcony on the phone. He looked surprised to see her, but recovered offering her a smile. She waved at him before disappearing into the kitchen only to run smack into a hard, tall, muscular body. She let out a cry of surprise as she lost her footing and started to fall backwards. 

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, saving her from landing on her ass and making a fool of herself. She looked up, startled to see the giant of a man known as Mike. He offered her a smile and she could feel her cheeks heat in both embarrassment and excitement as a rush of pleasure flowed over her. He was a very attractive man and he made her feel so petite when she was next to him. Especially now that she was wrapped against his hard chest. 

"Careful little one." He said softly. His deep voice husky and low. She shivered at the sound of it, her legs going weak. 

"I'm sorry. Apparently, I'm still not function properly." She mumbled, feeling a little disappointed as he stepped away, letting her go. 

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" He inquired, going to the cupboard to grab a cup. 

"Please." She breathed, smiling appreciative. 

She watched him place his own cup down as he moved to the pot to pour her a cup. For as tall as he was, he moved with a natural grace. Almost like a large powerful tiger, taking it's time in stalking it's prey. She felt a shiver run through her at the thought of how he would be in bed. She shook her head, frowning at herself in disbelief. Was she seriously thinking of a different man like that? It was always Levi on her mind yet here she was fantasizing about Mike like it was no big deal. She cleared her throat forcing a smile on her face when he handed her the now full cup. 

"Here you are."

"Thank you." She moved to leave and he followed her out. 

She hated how self conscious she suddenly felt around him. She hadn't felt like this with Levi in such a long time, she forgot how it felt to be so aware of another person. She sat down on the couch and was thankful when Mike took his spot on the loveseat. She buried her face in her cup as she nursed it. 

"You're father is suppose to be arriving today." Mike stated. 

"Yes, he should be here by noon." She glanced at the man, his blue eyes bright as he watched her.

"Are you glad to see him? It has been a while hasn't it?" He inquired.

"It has. He is always busy so it is rare that we are in the same place at once." Mike nodded, glancing as Erwin entered the room from the balcony. 

"Business?" Erwin nodded. 

"I was getting a report from my shipments coming in. Seems someone tried to sabotage the one at San Francisco. I may have to make a trip over there to make sure everything is in order." Mike frowned. 

"That was pretty ballsy of them. Do you know who was behind it?" 

"Not sure. We are still investigating it. That's why I may have to leave." 

"Well that's a huge inconvenience." Came Levi's hard voice. 

Petra turned to watch the man descend the stairs. She still didn't know how he always looked so perfect even in the mornings with such little sleep. She was lagging so badly and just wanted to grab a flannel and go back to sleep. 

"I know. I'm sorry, but unfortunately this could affect you too." Erwin informed the shorter man. "I'm leaving my men here so you will still have tight security for the event." Levi nodded, before disappearing into the kitchen. 

"My father will be here today. I'm sure I can get him to help if there is need for it." Petra looked up at Erwin. 

"There's no need. He is here to relax. I would hate to ruin that for him." Erwin smiled at her softly. 

"Levi and I are going to be spending the day training Eren in his new position." She turned to Mike, shivering again as those bright blue eyes settled on her. "But you are more then welcome to join us. It will obviously be until your father gets here. I'm sure Levi will want to be there to greet him when he arrives."

"I would like that." Petra murmured blushing. She jumped in surprise when the couch dipped next to her. She looked over to find Levi sitting next to her studying her closely. This of course made her flush even more. She suddenly felt guilty for being so affected by Mike's presence. "Good morning." 

"Good morning." Levi eyes flickered to Mike then back at her. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, looking down at her coffee. "I actually was hoping you would do me a favor this morning." Levi stated, causing her to look up at him curiously. "I would like you and my sister to make sure that the President Suite is taken care of and customized for your parents arrival. I want to make sure they get nothing but the best from my hotel." 

"Of course. I can see to it for you." Petra answered sweetly. 

"Thank you." Levi leaned over, pecking her lightly on the cheek. "So when are you leaving?" He demanded, turning his attention to Erwin who was leaning against the wall casually. 

"I'm not sure if I'm going yet. I should know in the next hour or so." Erwin shrugged staring out the doors leading to the balcony.

Petra studied the man. She noticed that he had seemed really distance since last night, especially toward Levi. She remembered when he had came to her in the private booth. He had looked pissed and didn't speak much. Petra rarely ever saw Erwin like that. He was really quiet, but always nice. Levi didn't seem to noticed the difference or just didn't care. 

"Good morning!" Isabel called as she flew down the stairs in a flurry. 

"Morning." Petra greeted with a smile. 

Isabel was the same age as Mikasa. She was the most bubbly optimistic person that Petra had ever met. The girl danced forward, planting a kiss on Levi's cheek, which made him scowl in annoyance but he didn't pull away. Isabel and Farlan had known Levi since they were young. The Church and Magnolia family has always worked for the Ackerman's, so the three of them had been raised together. 

"Go do something constructive." Levi called after the girl as she disappeared into the kitchen. "Farlan aren't you suppose to be babysitting her?" Levi demanded as the blond haired, blue eyed man chuckled from the stairs. 

"Aren't you suppose to be doing some work?" Farlan joked. 

Levi made a sound in his throat at the comment. Farlan followed Isabel into the kitchen. Soon a squeal was heard then excessive giggling. Petra laughed knowing the two of them were most likely getting frisky. Farlan and Isabel had been together for a year now. Petra was still waiting for them to drop the news of a marriage in the near future. 

Erwin's phone rang, drawing her attention. He moved to the balcony as he pulled his pocket out. She frowned as he closed the door behind him. She glanced at Levi but he was too busy staring at Eren who was now stumbling down the stairs half asleep. Petra felt sorry for the boy. He looked like hell as he went for the kitchen. 

"Enter at your own risk." Petra called to him. He froze, frowning at her confused. 

"Why?" Levi chuckled.

"No reason brat." He shot Petra a look and she kept her mouth shut. 

Eren hesitated, then slowly moved into the kitchen. A curse sounded and Eren came flying out of the room with his hands over his eyes. Petra could tell that his face was bright red. She shot Levi a look and was surprised to see the man was smiling. He had a full blown smile on his face as he enjoyed the kid's reaction. It had been so long since she had seen him look like that. She looked back at Eren who was now glaring at Levi.

"Why didn't you say something?" He demanded.

"Petra did." Levi shrugged, taking a drink casually. 

"That's not funny." Eren muttered, but Levi begged a differ. 

Farlan and Isabel came out of the kitchen giggling. The man winked at Eren before picking Isabel up and slinging her over his shoulder. He slapped her on the ass as he climbed the stairs. Eren watched, baffled. 

"Farlan!!!" Isabel squealed playfully. 

"Are they always like that?" Eren asked after they disappeared. 

"Always." Mike rose from his chair and moved to Eren's side. "We have a long morning. Let's get some coffee." Mike led the boy back into the kitchen. 

"You really like him don't you?" Petra asked Levi when they were alone. 

"He's entertaining." Levi answered, glancing at her. "Why do you ask?" Petra shrugged rising to her feet. 

"No reason." She moved away but stopped at Levi's voice.

"What's up with you?" She frowned, glancing at him. 

"What do you mean?" Levi studied her.

"You act different around Mike." Levi pointed out, placing his cup down. 

She felt her face heat again. She turned away hoping that he didn't notice it. She should have known Levi would pick up on her behavior. He was always too observant for his own good. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She turned to Levi once more, moving to his side. 

"I have no clue what you are talking about." She sank down next to him. "I wasn't the one smiling like a fool, while Eren ran around embarrassed." She added playfully. Levi looked at her perplexed.

"I was not." She giggled. 

"Yes you were." Levi looked thoughtfully confused. 

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't notice?" He was silent for a long moment. 

"I guess I didn't." She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"It was nice to see you smile. It's been a long time." Levi made a noise in the back of his throat picking up his coffee once more. 

She watched him sip it, while his eyes held a distance look. She briefly wondered what he was thinking about, but decided not to stress it. She sat up when the men came back. Eren looked relieved to have coffee in hand. She smiled at him caringly. 

"Are you excited for your promotion?" Petra asked the boy when he sat down in the lazy boy chair. 

"Kind of." He answered carefully. 

"I know all of this is a lot to take in, but you really aren't getting sucked into anything illegal. Levi's whole hotel is legal and everything that happens in it." Petra tried to reassure him.

"Except for the auction." Eren murmured. 

"That's true, but that is the only thing. He makes a point to keep his hands out of the dirty stuff. That's why he has connections. Honestly, I'm dirtier than Levi." Petra answered with a smile. 

Both Levi and Mike stopped to look at her in surprise. She noticed and glanced at the both of men. Slowly, their faces split into grins. She stiffened confused. She glanced at Eren who was frowning too, not sure what was going on. 

"What?" She asked Levi finally.

"You're dirty huh?" Mike laughed. "Just how dirty are you Petra?" Levi inquired with a quirk of his lips. She looked even more confused and then it slowly dawned on her. 

"LEVI!!!" She cried, slapping his arm in offense. 

Mike laughed even harder, causing Petra's face to flush to a cherry red. Levi chuckled, glancing at Eren who was also blushing deeply. Petra rose to her feet, looking royally embarrassed. 

"That's not what I meant." She protested. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have things I have to do." She quickly escaped the living room before Levi found something else to embarrass her about. 

 

TBC....


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I moved to a day shift, so I don't have as much time as I use too. But I'm posting all three chapters I've been promising you all. So here's the first of three.

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 8

 

Eren followed the routine that Mike had laid out for him. Levi sat on the other side of the bar watching him closely. He tried to keep his nerves relaxed as he went through the process. After stocking the whole bar, he went over the inventory with Levi looking over his shoulder. He shivered at the feel of the others body heat next to him. He hated himself even as his cock throbbed painfully, aching for attention from the man so close to him. 

He moved through the list, finishing it. He glanced at Levi, who nodded in approval. Mike reached over his shoulder grabbing the paper. He looked over it and smiled. Eren felt relief flood through him. Even with a raging hard on he managed to impress both of his bosses. 

"You learn fast." Mike told him, patting him hard on the back. 

Eren cringed as the pain shot through him. He really wish the man would refrain from doing that. He glanced at Levi who was leaning casually against the counter, smirking at his suffering. He glared at the man even as he refrained from rubbing his shoulder to ease the pain. 

"Can I pull you away from your new pet for a second?" Came a hard annoyed voice. 

Eren turned to see the tall blond with huge eyebrows known as Erwin glaring at them. He shifted uncomfortable knowing that the man was the Russian mafia boss. That being said, he really didn't like being the target of all that hostility. Levi moved away from him to go to Erwin's side, looking relaxed. 

"Take over from here Mike. I'm going to go meet with Petra's father after I'm done with Erwin." Levi called to the co owner. 

Eren watched the two of them disappear out of the room, but not before getting one more harsh glare from Erwin. He swallowed hard, looking away. Mike came next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Eren looked at the man surprised that he touched him without almost knocking Eren off his feet. 

"Looks like you managed to piss off the wrong person." Mike told him softly. 

"I don't know what I could have possible done." Eren told him, looking lost. 

"You probably didn't do a thing." Mike informed him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Levi and Erwin have a very complicated history. The fact that Levi is showing an interest in you and keeping you around has probably put Erwin on edge. He most likely thinks that you are competition." Eren looked taken back.

"But Levi is engaged?" Mike smiled knowingly. 

"So you don't deny that you find Levi attractive?" Eren's face drained of color.

"Um...well I just thought that..."

"Relax." Mike laughed. "It's well known by all of us that Levi doesn't really want to marry Petra. It's a married that arranged between Levi's uncle and Petra's father for business. But let me give you a word of advice before Levi decides he wants you. Don't get involved with him. He's a good guy, but he has a lot of baggage that you don't need kid." 

Eren wasn't doubting that for a second. Now knowing that Levi and Erwin had a history made him even more weary. He was attracted to Levi. He wanted the man, but what would it cost him if him and Levi got close. He suddenly felt sick. He was starting to wish that he had never decided to move to Los Vegas. 

"Eren look who I found!" Mikasa called from the door. 

He looked over to see Armin. He instantly felt his mood lightened as he greeted his best friend with a smile. It was nice to see someone who wasn't a criminal in this prison he called work. Mike moved away from him, heading for the office. 

"Go take your lunch." He called over his shoulder. 

"Sweet. Thank you." Eren ripped his apron off and tossed it under the counter. He made his way over to the two of them, giving Armin a hug. "God, it feels like it's been forever." Eren murmured. 

"You're telling me. I've been worried sick about you. Why haven't you come home lately?" Armin asked concerned. 

Eren glanced at Mikasa. She shook her head slightly. He looked back at Armin forcing a smile on his face, to try to put his friend at ease. He needed to come up with a good excuse, because he knew that Armin was smart and would figure it out if he wasn't careful.

"I got a promotion. I've been given the position as bar manager because they were in dire need of one and I had the skills, but it came with a price. Until I'm trained and capable of running the bar myself I have to stay here and learn from the co owner of the hotel." Eren explained. 

"That's... weird." Armin said confused. 

"It's a policy my brother put in place, because he's a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to have the best in his hotel." Mikasa added. "That's why we are one of the most popular hotel's on the strip." Armin looked in between the two of them.

"So where in the hotel are you staying?" Eren's smile faltered. 

"Um... the penthouse." Armin's eyes widened staring at him in disbelief.

"What about your crush on..." Armin's mouth clamped shut as he quickly glanced at Mikasa realizing his mistake too late. 

Eren felt his heart sink as Mikasa stared at them. He could see her working out the situation. She slowly looked at him, making him swallow hard. He wanted to be mad at Armin, but he knew he really needed to come clean with her. 

"What crush?" She watched him closely and he found he couldn't meet her eyes. 

"Um... well you see..."

"No I don't see Eren." She growled. 

"I... may like your brother." Eren whispered. 

Mikasa's face hardened as she slowly took in what he had confessed. She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut thinking better of it. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Armin looked at him apologetically but he was too busy watching her leave.

"Eren I'm so sorry." His best friend said feeling bad for opening his mouth.

"It's okay. She needed to know." Eren whispered feeling like shit that he had hurt her. 

"Don't beat yourself up to hard Eren. It's not like you lead her on. At least, not intentionally." The blond placed a comforting hand on his arm. 

He nodded but it didn't make him feel any better. What would happen now that she knew? They were all living together in the same space. Would she make it hard on him to be there? Would she take it out on Levi like it was his fault? So many questions rushed his head, giving him an instant headache. 

"Let's go get something to eat." Armin tugged on him. "My treat." Eren followed the boy out of the club. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Annie sat down at the table next to Bertholdt. He smiled in greeting. Reiner was on his laptop going through an email. He glanced at her, then flipped the computer around so she could read what was on the screen. It was from their boss. She scanned it then looked back at Reiner. 

"So what are we going to do? I've searched this place top to bottom and haven't found anything that seems illegal." Annie popped a carrot into her mouth. 

"The only thing I can think of is we are either not looking in the right place or there really is nothing going on here." Reiner answered leaning back.

"But the source seemed legit." Bertholdt looked at Annie. 

"Just because he's a politician doesn't mean he was right." She told him firmly. "All political figures are corrupt in some way." 

"I love the pessimistic attitude." Reiner laughed at her, getting a glare for his outburst.

"Maybe he was wrong though. Or maybe he is just targeting Ackerman hotel because he has some issue with the people who own it." She threw out there.

"Well even if that's the case, the boss wants us to make sure we check everything before he pulls us out of here." Reiner answered running a hand through his short blond hair. 

"So what's are next step?" Bertholdt asked taking a drink of his soda.

"We need to try to get into the VIP party. That's the only place we haven't been able to get access to." Reiner looked thoughtful. "I just don't know how to accomplish that."

"Maybe we don't have to." Annie said softly, eyes locked onto Eren and Armin who had just entered the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" Bertholdt asked confused, following her line of sight.

"That kid that's with Armin. He started out part of our training group, but Armin just recently told me that he got moved to the club as a bartender. Maybe he is tending to the VIP party. Maybe we could question him and see what he knows." Annie glanced at Reiner. "They are also friend's with the owner's younger sister."

"Hmm. Maybe we could plant a bug on him." Reiner added, studying the boy. 

"I've established a connection with Armin. Maybe I can use the boy to get close to Eren, then I can look into it." Annie told the guys. 

"Do that. Bertholdt and I will focus on trying to see what we can find in the mean time." She nodded.

She rose from her spot, grabbing her tray. She made her way across the room to where Armin and Eren were sitting. She smiled down at the blond, greeting him softly. He smiled at her in the friendly manner she was use to. 

"Is it okay if I join you guys?" Armin nodded holding his hand out to the empty seat. 

"Please." She slipped into it. 

"I haven't seen you around Eren. How have you been?" She asked the boy across from her. 

"I'm good. How are you liking your job?" She shrugged. 

"It's a job. How about you? I heard that you were moved to the club." He smiled. 

"I love it. I got promoted to manager." She looked surprised.

"Wow, really? That's incredible. How were you able to land that position so fast?" She tried not to sound suspicious.

"They were in desperate need of a manager and apparently the co owner was impressed by my skills, both bartending and customer service." Eren shrugged. "I just got really lucky."

"That's beyond luck. If I didn't know better I would believe that you slept your way to the top." She teased, watching Eren's face go beet red. 

"Annie!" Armin cried in disbelief.

"Sorry, sorry. I meant no harm." She gave a tiny smile. "So how do you like the position?" 

"Um... well... It's definetly different then what I'm use to. The owner is a stickler for detail." Eren stuttered as he slowly got a hold of himself. 

"You've met the owner?" Annie asked, trying to sound excited. 

"Yeah, a few times." Eren suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Annie wondered why he would suddenly grow nervous at the mention of Levi.

"What's he like?" Annie pressed. 

"Um... well he's different. A little bit of an asshole, but he knows what he's doing." Eren picked at his food. 

"Annie, what's up with all the questions?" Armin demanded, watching her curiously. 

She glanced at him. She had forgotten he was sitting there. Armin was smart. He was already on to her. She needed to be more careful when he was around. She smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders trying to look nonchalant.

"I was just wondering. We hear a lot of things about Levi, but we haven't met him. So I just wanted to get the opinion of someone I trusted on the man. He is the hottest celebrity at the moment. Do you realize he was nominated as the sexiest man of 2015?" Annie explained taking a bite of her food.

"Really?" Eren asked surprised. "I haven't watched T.V. in so long I didn't even know."

"Yeah and everyone is talking about his engagement with Petra Ral. Apparently it is the hottest up coming event in 2016." Eren's features seemed to take on a guarded look, which made Annie even more curious. 

She decided now wasn't the time to press the issue. Especially with the guy's best friend eyeing her like a hawk. She took another bite of her food. She needed to stir the conversation to safer ground. She never cared for gossip. She tried to stay away from it as much as she could, but now she wished she would have paid more attention to the talk. 

"Hey have you guys heard about Jean and Marco lately?" She asked suddenly remember hearing about the two recently.

"What about them?" Armin looked confused. 

"Apparently Connie found the two of them in the storage closet getting hot and heavy." Both boys looked at her. 

"Are you serious? Horse face and Marco?" Eren's face broke into a huge grin. "Hopefully Marco can find the stick that shoved up Jean's ass and take it out for him." Armin laughed. 

"That's not very nice." 

"Yet, you still laughed." Eren shot back chuckling at the his friend. "It's crazy how I move here and suddenly I know more gay people then I have in my entire life." Armin opened his mouth, but quickly shut it after glancing at her. 

She wondered what that was about but didn't say anything else. They made idle talk as they finished their lunches. She excused herself. She made her way to the garbage before leaving the cafeteria. She was going to have to find a way to get Eren alone. She decided maybe she would go to the club tonight and see what she could uncover. 

 

TBC....


	10. Chapter 9

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 9

 

Petra sat in the back of the Limo next to Mike and Levi. She fiddled nervously with the diamond bracelet on her wrist. She was feeling anxious. Levi seemed relaxed, but she knew better. Her father had booked a dinner date at the MGM's most expensive restaurant. They hadn't sat down for a dinner like this since the engagement party. She didn't know how this was going to turn out. She knew Levi wouldn't make a scene. He was too refined for that, but she couldn't guarantee that he would be nice. 

There was no secret that Levi hated her father and her dad really wasn't a fan of his either. If it wasn't for the position that it would put her father in to have her marry Levi, she was convinced he wouldn't allow it. She sighed heavily as she looked out the window. She frowned when she noticed that they turned the wrong direction. 

"Um... Levi?" She said softly, leaning closer to the window to try to see a street name. 

"Relax." He said in a dark tone. "I know." She sat back, glancing at him. 

He seemed calm, but his eyes were hard as stone. He nodded briefly at Mike who was already pulling out a gun from his suit jacket. She felt her stomach go cold with fear. Mike rapped lightly on the center window separating them from the front of the vehicle. Levi wrapped a firm arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She stiffened when she felt how tense he was. He was ready to move at any movement. 

The window slowly rolled down. The driver looked at them through the rear view mirror. Petra felt relief that there was no one sitting with the man. Mike leaned forward, gun cocked by his chest ready to use, but still out of sight of the driver. 

"The Hotel is the other way." Mike said, nonchalantly. 

"Yes, but we got a call in from Mr. Ral that he wanted to go to the Paris Hotel. So I'm swinging around back to the VIP." The driver explained. 

Mike glanced at Levi, who nodded slightly, releasing the tight hold around her but not moving his arm. Mike nodded to the driver, who proceeded to roll up the window. Mike leaned forward and switched the radio on. Rap music filled the limo making them cringe. It was obvious that Eld had been in here recently. Mike leaned forward till he was on the edge of the seat. Levi dragged her forward so they were doing the same. 

"Did your father inform you of this change?" Levi whispered barely being heard over the offensive music. 

She dug in her purse with shaky hands, looking for her phone. She had been in scary situations like this a lot, but for some reason she couldn't seem to control her nerves like she usually did. She took a deep breath as her fingers wrapped around her phone. She pulled it out, glancing at the screen. She shook her head looking up at the two men. 

"He hasn't informed me either." Levi replied.

"I smell a trap." Mike stated calmly.

"I have to agree. The driver isn't the one I usually use too." Mike nodded. 

"I heard Tomas called in sick at the last minute." 

"I'm sure he did." Levi muttered darkly. "They are most likely taking us to a remote area so they can kill us and do away with the bodies without anyone knowing." 

"So what do you want to do? We could kill the driver." Mike suggested, but Levi slowly shook his head, lost in thought. 

Petra stayed quiet the whole time, knowing that this was a conversation not meant for her. She had learned at a young age when and when it wasn't appropriate for her to talk, but she was not thrilled to be going to the end of the road to see what happens. Levi glanced at her, his eyes seemed to soften. 

"We won't kill the driver but we will make him take us to the MGM Hotel and then you will have to escort Petra to dinner for me, while I deal with this." Levi answered. 

Mike nodded, switching spots with Levi. The tall man wrapped a hard arm around her and pulled her tight to his side. She tried to fight down the heat rising to her face, but it was really hard when her body instantly reacted to Mike's closeness. Why did she have a stronger reaction to this man then she did with Levi? It still baffled her as she stole a look at her fiancee. 

Levi pulled out the Desert Eagle he had strapped to his back and cocked it. He tapped on the window. It took a little longer this time to roll down. When the window was firmly down Levi had the gun pressed tightly to the driver's temple before the man could even react. 

"You move an inch I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head." Levi's voice promised death. The driver nodded slowly, keeping both hands firmly planted on the steering wheel. "You are going to turn the Limo around and take us back to the MGM." Levi ordered. 

The man made a U turn and Petra could feel her body start to relax. Suddenly the car yanked hard to the side. Levi was slammed against the window. Petra let out a cry as she was yanked to the right but Mike held her tight to his chest. The Limo was yanked to the other side and suddenly they were air born. Petra heard a vivid curse from Levi as they slammed into the roof of the car. 

"Mike!" Levi yelled. 

Petra was grabbed and yanked hard against the tall man. He wrapped his body around her like a protective shield as the Limo started to roll. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as the panic and adrenaline was starting to set in. The Limo was rolling, that much she knew, but there was no pain. The world seemed to slow down as they rolled several times before the car fell still, upside down. 

Petra was laying on Mike, who was flat on his back. His face was tight with pain as those eyes slid open. They made eye contact, his face softening to see her unharmed. She looked around for Levi. Mike sat up slightly also looking for the man.

"Levi." Mike was answered with a groan. 

They looked down at their feet to see Levi trying to sit up, blood pouring from the gash on his forehead. Mike moved to grab Levi's gun. He went to the window, but the driver was already gone. Levi was looking sick when he finally sat up. Petra moved to his side pressing the bottom of her dress to his forehead to try to stop the blood flow. He hissed, but didn't pull away.

Mike was already on the phone. He was demanding for someone to come get them. Petra could hear sirens in the distance. She already knew that there was no way that the boy's were going to get out of not talking to the police. Mike grabbed Levi's gun and pocket both of them. Levi was leaning against her finally getting his bearings. 

"Where is he?" Levi hissed. 

"Gone." Mike growled deep in his throat. 

"I want him hunted down, tortured and then killed." Levi stated angrily. "Petra are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Mike." She whispered softly. 

"Good job." Levi told Mike, gently pushing Petra's arm away from him. "Let's get out of this car."

Levi moved to the broken window, slipping out of it easily. He reached down taking Petra's hand helping lift her out. She wobbled a little, realizing her legs were like jello. He steadied her with an arm around her waist. She smiled weakly at him. Mike had a harder time getting out of the vehicle, but managed. 

The paramedics were already making their way to the three of them. Petra glanced at Levi who, tried not to look outwardly displeased. The EMTs were looking them over when the police showed up at the same time as Eld. Levi's relief was prominent. The man with the blond ponytail sauntered over to them, while studying the wreckage. 

"Sir, we would like to ask you a few questions." A younger policeman asked Levi.

"It's okay Steve. I got this." Eld called as he came to stop next to Mike. 

"Oh, okay Detective." The man left them. 

"Well, this looked like it was a lot of fun." Eld answered with a quirk of his lips. 

"Just get us out of here." Levi hissed as the man chuckled at him.

"Okay crew, this way." They all climbed into Eld's Ford Explorer. 

No one stopped, or questioned them as they did so. Levi jumped into the passenger seat. Mike held the door open for her and she slipped to the far side of the back seat, making room for him. Eld turned the car on and drove off toward Levi's hotel. 

"So what happened?" Eld asked all business now. 

"The driver was a hit man." Levi took his phone out. "I'll send you a picture." 

"You took a picture of the driver? When?" Mike asked confused.

"Before we got into the Limo when I noticed he wasn't Tomas." Levi responded. "I want him found Eld." 

"You know I will."

" You're going to need stitches Levi." She called from behind him. 

"I'll have Hange take care of it. Call your father and inform what is going on." She nodded, pulling out her phone. 

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" Eld pressed. 

"It's not the Chinese Mafia or the Korean's. Those are the only ones that are targeting the group at the moment."

"Why wouldn't it be them?" Eld asked looking confused.

"Not their style." Mike was the one to answer.

"Exactly. Korean's would try to shoot us down and the Chinese would have went for an infiltration tactic." Levi explained causing Eld to look impressed. "Keep your friends closer, but keep your enemies closer." Levi muttered, focusing out the window. 

"I'll track the guy down for you, but in the mean time, I would suggest keeping a low profile." Eld pulled into the front of Levi's hotel. 

"I'll see what I can do." Levi stated darkly, getting out of the car. 

Petra went to open her door, but Mike grabbed her hand. Her whole body lit up like a Christmas tree causing her to flush as she looked at him. Their eyes locked and held, neither saying anything. At that moment, Petra knew she was in serious trouble and she wasn't the only one feeling what was happening between them. He first instinct was to yank her hand back, but he seemed to sense that and tightened his grip on her. 

He opened the door, getting out while tugging her across the seats. She exited the vehicle and didn't know if she should be disappointed or relieved that he let her go as soon as she was standing next to him. She stared at the sidewalk refusing to look at him, even as she felt his gaze on her. She quickly caught up to Levi as he entered the lobby. 

Gunter was there to greet them immediately. He inquired about their wounds but Levi brushed him off as they headed for the Penthouse elevator. Levi was barking off orders as he walked. Gunter listened attentively, then scurried off as soon as Levi was done talking. They entered the elevator and that's when she noticed that Mike wasn't there. 

She glanced up and their eyes finally met. She sucked in a harsh breath as a weird feeling washed over her that she had never experienced before. Her body felt weak and her legs shaky. Her underwear was feeling extremely sticky and she was aching... for him. He wasn't doing any better, she could see it in the way that his pupils were blown. She bit back a whimper, but couldn't look away until the doors shut firmly, cutting off the connection. She couldn't stop the unsteady release of air, but it didn't matter because she already had Levi's full attention.

"What the hell was that?" 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Eren ran a towel through his wet hair, drying it as best as he could. He had been able to catch a few hours of sleep before his shift tonight for the VIP party. He still felt like it wasn't enough, but he would survive. He wrapped the towel firmly around his waist, grabbing his dirty clothes off the floor and throwing them in the hamper. He made his way back into his room. 

He had woken up to find that everyone was gone. He knew, though, just because no one was in the Penthouse didn't mean that he wasn't being watched. The thought made him shutter as he glanced around his room suspiciously. He opened his door, to go get something to drink before he got ready for the day. 

A high pitch yelp made him look up in surprise. He was greeted with a red faced Petra, who spun away from him. Her hands plastered to her face. He felt his own embarrassment rise at being caught in his lack of clothes, but that changed when his eyes landed on Levi. 

His body reacted instantly to the lust written all over Levi's face. His cock hardened to form a little tent in his towel, but he was too shocked at the blatant change in the shorter man's demeanor. He stared at Levi while Levi stared at his body. His body! He quickly covered his obvious erection, with a cry of embarrassment and retreated back into his room. 

He half expected Levi to follow him in, but the man didn't. Eren didn't want to feel disappointed, but he did. He had to remind himself that Levi was with Petra and the girl didn't deserve him trying to make moves on her fiancee. He sighed, sitting on the bed. He placed his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. He glared at his erection as if it was the biggest terrorist in the world. 

He tried to will it away, but it didn't seem to listen. He made a noise of frustration as he fell backwards on the bed, his cock twitching from the neglect. He hated himself so much now. He called himself all kinds of names as he unwrapped the towel from his waist to expose his heated dick to the cool air. He told himself that he was going to die a fiery death, but that still didn't stop him from wrapping his hands tightly around his now leaking cock. 

He moaned as the simple touch shot pleasure through his body to pool in his stomach like a warm ball of energy. He couldn't even remember the last time he had pleasured himself. That was a good thing though. That meant this wouldn't take long and he would still make it to work. The look on Levi's face came back to haunt him and he cursed, hand moving almost desperately like it would make Levi really appear in front of him as he started stroking it. Yep, with Levi lodged in his head as his favorite new jacking material. 

He rolled onto his stomach groaning in both pleasure and mortification, hand still tight around his cock. He panted hard against the pillow as his heart pounded hard against his chest. His eyes closing as his pleasure built until he was teetering on the edge. He reached down working his tight testicles in his hand as he slid his thumb over the tip of his penis, to spread the growing amount of precum from the slit. He growled in frustration rising to his knees, face still buried in the pillow but backside up. 

He was so close, so very close, but for some reason he couldn't reach completion. His orgasm was right there, but he just couldn't tip himself over the edge no matter how many times he pictured Levi sucking at his throbbing dick. He gave a high pitched whine, ass raising higher as he worked himself fiercely. 

An image of Levi, crawling up behind him, while he was ass up had him shivering. His cock twitching in his hand, approvingly. He slowed his movements to an absent minded stroke. He moved his left hand up, until he could stare at his fingers. He swallowed hard, then slipped three fingers into his mouth. He drooled all over them, licking hesitantly still working his weeping member. He let his eyes close, sinking into the fantasy of Levi doing this to him. 

He slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth. He reached behind himself, the wet digits lightly brushing against the soft flesh of his round butt, making him shiver. He pushed the tip on his pointer to the quivering hole lightly. His cock gave a powerful jerk in his hand and he hissed as pleasure shot up his spine. He caught the flesh of his bottom tip between his teeth as he realized he was hornier then he could ever remember being and it was all from the thought of sticking his fingers deep in his ass and riding them the way he wanted to ride Levi's cock. 

He felt another burst of precum leak from the tip of his cock at the thought. He desperate for air at this point, but didn't stop. He was more desperate for the orgasm that continued to tease him only to dance away from him when he got close to release. He slowly pushed his finger inside, closing his eyes tightly as the pain of being entered pushed his orgasm away even more. He fell still as he stared at the wall across from where he laid. 

How the hell could guys handle this? His body and mind were both screaming at him to take it out. He was convinced there was no way he would be able to do this. No matter how hot Levi was. The pain wasn't something to sniff at. He gave up and started to pull his finger out, but the pad of his digit dragged against a bundle of nerves that had him crying out in surprise and pleasure. His eyes grew wide as his head collapsed into the pillow.

"Holy fucking shit!" Eren moaned out. 

His whole body was tingling. His cock was throbbing so hard, he was worried it was going to explode. His heart was hammering in his ears, while his mind was still trying to wrap around what the hell had just happened. He decided to test it again, because there was no way anything could feel that amazing. 

He pressed his finger forward against that little nub again. This time he was semi ready for the explode of pleasure that erupted around him like a smoldering volcano. He didn't even give his mind time to process. His cock was tightly clasped and worked desperately as Eren forced a second finger inside, the pain only a small echo of the pleasure crashing into him like a forty foot waterfall. 

He was gasping out Levi's name as his finger's abused his prostate. He could feeling his orgasm building and this time there was no, almost there. This time was a 'fucking yeah baby I'm coming harder then I have ever came', with Levi's name echoing around his room as he exploded all over the blankets. He was left a hot mess, on top of his bed, fingers still buried in his ass. His whole body quivering hard around them. He felt like bawling like a baby because he felt amazing. He had never had an orgasm that left him so spent that all he could do was lay there incapacitated. 

He slowly slipped his finger's out of his hot ass, hissing at the small tug from his resisting flesh. Next time he decided to shove his fingers up his ass he was using lube. He had enough energy to roll on to his side, completely relaxing into his king size bed. He stared at the wall as his breathing finally leveled out. He felt the guilt start to swirl in his chest. He knew that thinking about Levi and actually fucking him wasn't considered adultery, but he still felt like he was dirty. That he had somehow wronged Petra. He closed his eyes tightly and curled into a tight ball.

He stayed like that for at least five minutes before he finally forced himself to move. He rose on weak legs, wobbling a little. A blush rose on his cheeks and suddenly he really wanted to share his first gay experience with his best friend. He wondered what Armin would do. Would he run away, blushing like a little girl? Or would he pat him on the back and tell him wait until it's a cock ramming into the tight little bundle of pleasure? Eren shivered at the thought. Levi flashing through his mind, riding his prostate hard until they both were coming all over one another. He groaned, slapping his face to his open palm. 

He was never going to make it to work at this rate, cock hardening in agreement. 

 

TBC...


	11. Chapter 10

Hotel Trouble  
Chapter 10

 

"Levi!!!!" 

All conversation stopped as Petra and Levi swung to the open door to look at Eren's closed one. Petra's mouth dropped open as everything seemed to click into place. So this was why Eren wasn't interested in Mikasa. It was because the boy was gay and had a crush on Levi. 

"Oh my!" She breathed. 

Eren had sounded like he was feeling pretty good and that made her flush with embarrassment. She knew that she had just heard something that was probably not meant for either one of them, but especially her. She glanced over at Levi. 

His face was stiff, a little color darkening at the top of his cheeks. She felt the insane urge to laugh. She tried to keep her composure as she looked down at her feet. She knew that she should be upset and maybe to a certain point she was, but she couldn't help that the boy liked Levi. I mean look at him. He was sexy as fuck.

Levi moved forward in determined steps, quietly shutting his bedroom door. Petra studied his stiff shoulders when he didn't turn to face her immediately. She had a feeling that Levi was already aware of Eren's attraction to him. 

"Do you like him?" She inquired softly. He turned to her with a look of disgust, the blush long gone. 

"Of course not. He's just an annoying brat." Levi retorted coming back to her side. "Now I forgot what we were talking about." He ran a hand over the back of his neck. He only did that when he was nervous. 

"Mike." Petra stated flatly. Levi glanced at her with concern. 

She just stared at him with no emotion. She had already figured out that Levi liked the boy. She could tell by his body language. Now she was hurt. Everything fell into a perfect picture in front of her. Levi would have never hesitated to kill anyone who knew about his operation, but he had made a point to keep Eren alive. Then on top of that gave him a high position as the manager of his club. Her heart ached just thinking about it, as they stared each other down. Finally, Levi cracked first, looking away. 

"Okay. I'll be honest with you if you be honest with me, deal?" Petra thought about it knowing what this entitled and what it could do to their relationship. She nodded slowly and sank down into the chair in front of his desk. He took the one next to her. "What is up with you and Mike?" 

"Nothing." She stated with a heavy sigh, taking her high heels off and setting them next to her now bare feet. 

"Petra." Levi warned, she cringed.

"Fine. There really is nothing between us, but..." She fell silent clearing her throat, shifting nervously. "I may have an attraction to him that I don't quite understand." She finished on a whisper. Levi leaned back, studying her silently. Yeah, this didn't put her on edge at all. "Say something." She hissed.

"I just didn't expect you to like Mike of all people. He doesn't seem like your type." Levi answered honestly.

"I don't like anyone but you." She flashed him a glare. "I'm just extremely aware on him as a man." She pouted looking away in shame. 

"And it's ridiculously obvious that he feels the same way." Levi snorted, thinking about the look on Mike's face when he was downstairs.

"I have no clue what that was. That was the first time it's happened." Petra forced out, face going scarlet. Levi's lips quirked into a smile at her reaction. 

"Okay, proposition time." Levi crossed a leg over his knee, settling his head on the hand of his resting elbow. 

Petra gave him a look knowing exactly what Levi was doing. He was good at this. This is why the man usually got every single person to fund him on his big projects. She ran a hand of frustration through her hair. She was either going to regret this or be grateful. 

"Fine." He smiled.

"You aren't completely sure what is happening between you and Mike, even though I know exactly what's going on. I am curious about the brat who just came shouting my name." Ouch, that hurt. "I make a promise not to touch the kid and you make a promise not to touch Mike, but in the process we both explore our interests and see if they are something of mild curiosity or total lust. That way, we are still engaged but we are not tied down. We both know where the other person stands on the situation and we will meet back at the end of celebrity week to make our final decision."

"Final decision on what?" Petra asked softly already knowing but wanting to make him say it.

"If we go through with the engagement or call it off." He delivered it with an even monotone voice that clearly stated that this was a business transaction not a transaction of hearts.

Yep, hurt even more to hear him say it out loud. She wasn't sure who she hated the most right now, Herself for wanting Mike. Eren for lusting after Levi. Or Levi for not giving a fuck either way. She stared at her folded hands in her lap as she forced herself not to cry. After a minute or so, she was able to look him in the eye without a hint of emotion displayed on her face.

"You want to play this game? Fine. I'll go along with your little entertainment ploy, but Levi I already know who I want to be with, so please understand that this is the way it has to be. I can make you happy if you let me." She stated.

"I know you could Petra." He answered, looking at her almost sadly. 

She swallowed hard. She leaned down, picking up her shoes before rising to her feet. She excused herself and slowly made her way to her room to take a shower and change, passing Hange on the way out of Levi's room. She didn't start crying until she was safely behind her bedroom door. She knew what Levi had stated with that one line. He had told her that she could, but he wasn't going to let her. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hange watched Petra disappear into her room, from Levi's open doorway. She glanced at the him, raising an eyebrow. He had his head tipped as far back as the chair would allow, looking worn out. She slipped into the room. She put her bag on his desk, before sitting in the chair Petra had been in. 

"You have a knack for pissing everyone off." Levi looked at her with a look of pure hatred.

"Shut it, shitty four eyes." She laughed at him, opening her bag. 

"Haven't you learned that I'm not like everyone else. You can't get me upset with your grumpy antics." She pulled out scissors and started to cut away the bandage the EMT's had placed on Levi's head. She cringed at the deep gash on his head. "Feeling tired?" She asked, convinced he had a massive concussion. 

"Fucking exhausted." He cringed as she brushed against a tender patch of skin. 

"Welp, no sleepy time for you." She stated brightly, getting a glare for her efforts. 

"I really hate you sometimes." Levi growled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." She answered, pulling out some alcholo pads. 

"What happened?" Eren inquired from the doorway. 

Levi's gaze immediately fixed on the boy. Hange watched the way the man's eyes slowly traveled down the length of the boy's body to flicker back up to rest on his face. His eyes darkened slightly from the grey blue to a darker steel grey. Hange's eyebrow twitched in amused observation. She placed a pad to Levi's forehead, smiling when she got the reaction she had expected. 

"FUCK! Damn it four eyes, warn me before you fucking do that." He snapped, glaring daggers at her. She giggled continuing to clean the wound even with such an attentive audience. "Brat, there is a bottle of whiskey on my dresser, retrieve for me." Levi ordered Eren as he cringed in pain.

"Are you seriously going to drink while I stitch you up?" Hange asked looking skeptically at him. 

"You better believe your ass I am. That's the only way I'm letting you stick a needle in my pounding head." Levi countered.

"Here, sir." Eren held out the bottle to Levi and Hange noticed how the shorter man purposely brushed his flesh against Eren's. "So what happened?" 

"What's it look like?" Levi backfired, chugging a good portion of the bottle. 

"I know that sir. I guess I asked wrong? How did it happen?" Hange chuckled at the look of frustration on Eren's face.

"I would lose the attitude brat unless you want me to tell everyone how you shouted my name as you came all over yourself." Levi threatened, flashing a conniving grin at the boy. 

Hange looked up curious with a huge grin on her face, watching in fascination as all color drained from Eren's face. The boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was priceless. She glanced at her watch, wanting to know how long it would take him to regain his composure. 25.35 seconds. 

"How... How did you..." Well, some of his composure. 

"Know?" Levi scoffed, watching Eren. "My room is across from yours and you practically screamed it brat." Eren looked horrified.

He turned on his heel and was out of the room in record time. Hange continued what she was working on, almost having the wound cleaned. Levi took another pull from the bottle before setting it on his desk. She occasionally glanced at him as he glanced at the door. She wondered if he was feeling guilty for running the kid off. 

"Who's that?" She asked, already aware of who he was even though she hadn't met him yet. "Your new toy?" 

"The bar manager." Levi's words were slightly slurred and she glanced at the bottle. A quarter of it was already gone. 

"Lush." 

"Freak." Hange laughed, it had been a long time since they had played the name game. 

She pulled away from him. She dug through her bag until she found her medical sewing kit. Levi didn't even flinch when she threaded the needle. She almost pouted, remembering how well Levi handled his pain. She turned to him, ready for the stitching. 

"Do it." He looked away, setting his shoulders. 

It took her five minutes to do the procedure. He didn't move or make a sound through the whole thing. She tied off the end, clipping the string. He promptly grabbed the liquor taking another excessive drink from it. She shook her head, knowing that he was hurting whether he showed it or not. 

"I would have offered you some pain medicine but with the way you have that bottle half gone I think I'll just let you drink it off." Hange closed her bag. 

"Enough." He slurred. 

She sighed, taking the bottle from him. "Bed time for you sleeping beauty." She muttered, helping him to his feet. "I will wake you up every hour for the next six hours to make sure you don't die in your sleep." He only made a noise in that sounded something between a grunt of disapproval and a whine. 

She tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead like he was a child. He made a face of disgust, eyes snapping open to glare at her. He wiped at his forehead with a vigor. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at him. 

"Do that again and I will take your life shitty four eyes." He barked threateningly. 

"Not like this you won't." She turned away from him, heading back into the office space of his room. 

She grabbed her bag off the desk and left the room shutting the door quietly behind her. Now to find the bundle of fun that had left earlier. She made her way down the stairs as Eren was coming out of the kitchenette. She smiled as she slinked up to him.

"I don't think we've met yet." She offered her hand enthusiastically. "I'm Hange." 

"Eren." He placed his hand in hers offering a small charming smile. 

"You're a cutie." She watched the color rise in his face. "You are easy to make blush, no wonder Levi likes teasing you." He looked away embarrassed. 

"He's an ass." Eren muttered making her laugh. 

"He's a hot ass." Eren went bright scarlet.

"Yep, you are fun." Hange declared. "Heading down to the club?" He nodded. "I'll joining you. I have to go that way myself." 

"So did he tell you what happened?" Eren asked walking with her to the elevator. 

"The Limo flipped when they were on their way to dinner." 

"Oh my god! Is everyone okay?" Eren looked at her worried. 

"Mike and Levi were pretty banged up, but they managed to protect Petra and survive so I would consider that a win." Hange answered flippantly. 

"A win?" Eren looked mortified. "Against what?" 

"The car of course." Hange shrugged with a laugh. 

"You are.... different." Eren muttered confused. 

"That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." She looked at him with a look of appreciation. 

"Okay..." The elevator dinged on the ground floor, doors sliding open.

"Have a good night." Hange called after the boy with a happy wave before she disappeared behind the now closing doors. 

He was fun. She wondered how long it would take Levi to drop the boy's pants. 

 

TBC...


End file.
